


Fear

by 18lzytwner



Series: Law & Order SVU First Series [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: The hunt for a sadistic killer who seems to be targeting SVU is on and as bodies begin to pile up, Olivia gets an unexpected visitor that could change everything she's worked so hard for.





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot walked back into the squad room full of smiles. His skin was tanned and his mood was high. He had just gotten back from vacation with Olivia and the kids and there was nothing that could sour his mood.

"Hey there he is," Nick beamed. Despite the fact that he and Olivia were no longer partners, they both kept in touch frequently, often texting each other about play dates. Calvin had been more than happy to help out kid-sitting when Nick and his girlfriend wanted to go out as well.

"You miss me?" Elliot chuckled.

"No, just glad I won't have to third wheel with Fin and Rollins anymore," Nick smirked.

"Oh I see how it is. Just for that, I may withhold the presents I brought with me," his new partner said.

"Presents?" Fin asked as he walked into the room from the crib.

"Yes. Turns out Liv was like a kid in the candy shop when it comes to souvenir shopping," Elliot laughed.

"I knew I could count on baby girl," Fin winked.

"I'm guessing Florida agrees with you," Captain Cragen exited his office with Rollins in tow. Fin noticed the look on her face and he worried what they had been talking about while he had caught a quick nap on lunch break. She was definitely keeping him young but the long nights were starting to catch up to him.

"Indeed it does and I must say that Disneyland agrees with the family," he gave the Captain a firm handshake.

"Good. So what'd you bring us?" Cragen asked. This made everyone laugh and Elliot went into the bag he brought with him.

"All right, all right. Now Olivia picked this stuff out so any complaints, tell Nick and he'll tell Liv," Elliot chuckled. There were some giggles from Amanda and Fin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey now," Nick started.

"First, for the Captain. Liv thought you could use these. It doesn't really go with the suit you're wearing today but I think you'll enjoy it anyway," the detective smirked and handed him a box which Cragen ripped open.

"A set of ties. Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto," Don smiled.

"Not exactly One PP attire but perfect for those days when you need a smile. Also, please note, the item underneath the ties," Elliot said. Don reached into the box a little further and found a coffee mug with Goofy on it.

"No more killing trees with those paper cups," Nick smirked. Elliot chuckled and turned to Fin.

"Olivia said you requested this. I was confused but I didn't question it," he said as he handed a small square box to Fin.

"It's not for me. I had it special ordered and Liv promised to pick it up," he explained.

"Oh that makes much more sense now. Here is what she bought you for you," Elliot smiled as he handed over the second box, which was a little bigger. Fin opened it up and chuckled. The inside contained a shirt Donald Duck on it that said "Don't mess with the Duck".

"That is a keeper. Make sure you wear that to the club later," Rollins teased. He gave her a look.

"For you little lady," Elliot handed Rollins a bag and she removed the tissue paper and pulled out a medium sized stuffed Mickey kissing Minnie. The tough southern belle almost had tears in her eyes and Elliot was going to ask when the phone on her desk rang. She quickly turned away from the group and answered it. Moving onto Nick, Elliot handed something over for little Zara and her half-brother Gil. Then he handed him a third box which was for him and gave him a wink. Nick had a confused look on his face but before he could open the present, Rollins abruptly dropped the phone receiver onto the desk. The loud sound of the receiver hitting the desk made everyone turn and look at her.

"They found a body in Central Park," Rollins was white as a sheet and Fin rushed over to her.

"What's going on?" He tried to shake her out of it.

"The victim hasn't been identified yet but she had a name carved into her chest," Rollins was slow to explain but Fin got the feeling that what was about to come next was not good.

"What is the name?" Elliot asked.

"Mine," she finally admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

"What exactly do we have Melinda?" Elliot asked as the group arrived on the scene. Major Case was also there in the even that it was determined SVU should stay away from the case. Rollins had been forced to stay behind at the precinct to list anyone who had it out for her.

"Well I can't tell you exactly. What I can tell you is, we have a white brunette female aged about twenty-five. Other than the visible wounds to her chest, she has a gunshot to the temple, and she was found by a couple officers when someone complained that there was a young female sunbathing in the nude in the park," Melinda said.

"In this weather?" Elliot was confused by the phrasing of the words. It was the middle of winter. No one would be out and about sunbathing in New York City. Heck, most people would avoid the park at this time of year given the temperatures and the winds that whipped across it.

"So what can't you tell us?" Nick wanted to know.

"Without a full exam, I can't tell you if she was sexually assaulted or whether or not she had anything in her system," the coroner was upfront.

"Got it. So we're here mostly because Rollins' name is all over this poor girl," Elliot nodded.

"Yes. Whoever this guy is, he knows Rollins enough that he didn't just carve her last name into this poor girl but he also knew her badge number and carved that along with it. What's worse, I believe that the carvings were done while she was still alive," Melinda said. Nick swallowed hard.

"Good God," he murmured.

"Was the gunshot just an afterthought? I mean wouldn't she have bled out from the cutting?" Elliot asked.

"I'll let you know when I know. Meantime, I suggest you talk to Major Case about which one of you is taking this case," the coroner nodded before heading off with her assistants to get the body back to the morgue.

"Fin, why don't you introduce us to your new friends?" Elliot smiled slightly as he approached the partner-less detective who had been talking with the other two detectives.

"This is Detective Matt Sanchez and his partner Detective Andrea Sweeney. They just got off the phone with Captain Hannah," the detective answered. Elliot quickly introduced himself and Nick followed suit.

"So what does your Captain have to say?" Nick asked.

"He's willing to give this case to you guys as long as Rollins stays out of it," Sanchez explained.

"Understandable," Elliot nodded.

"There is a condition," Sweeney spoke up.

"What is that?" Fin wanted to know.

"If this thing goes sideways and more bodies start to drop, you hand it over, no questions asked. This creep is pretty sick and our Captain wants to make sure everything is done by the book," she told them.

"Fair enough. We don't want this guy walking," Nick nodded.

"Ok then. Good luck fellas," Sanchez nodded and he and his partner turned and left.

"So where do we start?" Fin asked.

"I would say that we need to find our nine-one-one caller. He or she might have a connection to this case. Why else would they be in the middle of Central Park in the middle of winter in the middle of the day?" Elliot wondered.

Meanwhile at Elliot and Olivia's place, the latter was attempting to decorate for the holidays. Christmas was only two weeks away and they had yet to decorate the tree or anything else in the apartment. Granted, she was still using her crutches to get around but she hoped that after another six months of therapy she would be able to walk without them.

"Momma," Charlotte beamed form her playpen. The fifteen month old was just very happy and Olivia loved the fact that she had had the opportunity to have Charlotte before her encounter with Lewis. The fact of the matter was she and Elliot had not been able to engage in their usual voracious bedtime activities since she'd been hurt and the doctor said that until she could walk without crutches, she would have to wait. It was a healing process and they could still goof around, they just couldn't do the hot and heavy, four alarm fire kind of stuff that would leave most people embarrassed. The doctor also warned that even when she was better, she could not take the risk of getting pregnant. Given her age along with her injuries, any childbirth would have to be done via C-section and the possibilities of complications had increased. Olivia had been a little disappointed that two would be her final number of children but Elliot had brought up that if she wanted to adopt, they could. She had appreciated the gesture but the fact of the matter was they were barely scraping by financially. Her medical bills had been extensive and the coverage had not covered everything. Her pension and disability checks basically went to cover her treatment while Elliot's check would have to cover the rent and their other bills. Calvin had offered to get a job but at fifteen, Olivia knew that she didn't want him to have to worry about work.

"Who's my big girl?" She asked Charlotte as she leaned up against the playpen. Olivia was about to pick her up when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it odd, she made her way over to the door and looked through the peephole. There stood a young man, only a few years older than Calvin, holding a large envelope.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"Delivery service. I have a package for Olivia Stabler," the young man explained.

"I didn't order anything," she said, still refusing to open the door.

"I know you didn't ma'am. The court did, you've been served" he said. To this she opened the door and the man handed her the envelope.

"Are you ok ma'am? Do you need some help?" He asked as he saw her face go white.

"I'll be fine. Thank you," he nodded but he didn't look like he believed her. She closed the door and headed back to the couch. The young man shrugged and walked away. Olivia barely made it to the couch before she collapsed. There were only two reasons she would be served with a court summons and she didn't like either. Opening the envelope, she pulled out the paperwork and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"The bastard is crafty, I'll give him that," Fin said as he hung up his desk phone and turned to the others in the squad room.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"The call to nine-one-one came from a burner phone," the elder detective told him.

"That's not helpful," Elliot shook his head and stood from his seat. He headed over to the electronic board and punched up all the information they had. Mostly "all" meant the body and the crime scene photos.

"Anybody from Rollins list come up hinky?" Elliot asked.

"Most of the people she wrote down didn't know her badge number. Some form Atlanta knew her old one but doesn't play into our problem," Nick explained.

"So we're nowhere until Melinda finds something on the body," Fin said.

"Basically," Nick nodded.

"This may sound like a stretch but do you remember that case about ten years ago out of Long Island? Where the killer was carving words into his victims' bodies?" Elliot turned around from the board and looked at Fin.

"That guy is doing life up at Attica. They moved him out there thinking he'd live longer," Fin said.

"Is he in Gen. Pop.?" Elliot wondered.

"Segregated unit. They didn't want him out and about with the other inmates," Fin replied.

"So he never had any cell mates?" His friend asked.

"Not as far as I know. I'll run a check though," Tutuola nodded and got typing away at his keyboard.

"Who is this guy?" Nick asked.

"There was this sicko who kept abducting people and carving them up. The detectives out there would find body parts that had been removed and each body part had a number carved into it. The guy carved up the victims before chopping off parts. Typically the victims died of blood loss and shock from the carving," Elliot explained.

"That's nasty," Amaro shook his head.

"And stupid. He had been careful not to leave any evidence behind on the bodies but when he was carving up his last victim he got sloppy. His blood mingled with her blood and then in an effort to disguise it, he departed from his MO. Tried dumping the body in the water and the local PD caught him in the act. Never once did he show any remorse and even at his trial he said he'd do it again if he could. The voices inside his head were telling him to do it. Defense attorney tried an insanity defense but the whole thing about realizing that he'd contaminated the body and was trying to get rid of it, it didn't really work, especially since he took the stand and basically admitted he was trying to get rid of the body without getting caught," Elliot told him.

"Well there goes that theory," Fin spoke up.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"The guy has been alone in the segregated unit since he got there. They even made sure to keep the cells on either side of him empty. They only things he talks to are the walls and the roaches," Fin explained.

"Any other cases with similar MO's?" Nick asked.

"Running a search now," the detective nodded.

"Hey guys," Rollins said as she walked back into the squad room.

"You're not supposed to be here Rollins," Fin stood up.

"It was stay here or have a protective detail follow me everywhere," the blonde admitted.

"Do you know this girl?" Nick asked as he showed her a headshot of the victim.

"No. I've never seen her before," Amanda shook her head.

"We're missing something," Elliot huffed and turned back to the board. Just then the Captain walked into the room from his office.

"Fin, Amaro, head over to the Morgue. Melinda has something for you. Rollins sit at your desk. Stabler, my office," Cragen dispatched orders and everyone went to where they were supposed to.

"What's going on Captain?" Elliot asked as Cragen shut the door to his office.

"I just got a call from Calvin. He hasn't been able to reach Liv and Social Services took him from school and have him down at their office," the Captain said.

"Social Services? What is going on? Why can't he reach Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Good questions that I don't know the answer to. I've sent some uni's to your apartment. Grab Rollins and head out to see what is going on with Social Services," Cragen instructed. Elliot quickly turned and left the office.

"Rollins with me," he didn't slow down as he grabbed his coat. She quickly grabbed her coat and headed out with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they got into the elevator.

"Social Services. Something very weird is going on," Elliot explained. He quickly exited the elevator and Rollins rushed to keep up. They got into the car and Elliot put on all the lights and sirens as they made their way down through the city. Rollins tried calling Olivia as they drove but she did not have any luck.

"Where is my son?" Elliot asked as he walked up to the receptionist and pulled out his badge.

"He's with the Social Worker," she stammered. Obviously Calvin was the only one in the office at the moment.

"Where is the Social Worker?" Elliot gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"You have to understand, my partner is a little anxious. He can't reach his wife and he has no idea why his fifteen year old son is down at your office," Rollins stepped in before things got messy.

"I just answer the phones. Please let me get Mrs. Rothschild for you," the girl said. Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed someone's number. In hurried words, she told the social worker that NYPD was here and she had best get out to the front office.

"Dad?!" A shout came from behind the door that Elliot assumed led to the individual offices.

"Calvin?!" Elliot responded as he headed for the door. He didn't get far as the Social Worker opened the door. She stood at five foot and had thick glasses on. Her mousy brown hair was in an updo and she wore a brown skirt with cream button down shirt and completed the outfit with a brown jacket and white sneakers.

"Elliot Stabler, I presume?" Mrs. Rothschild asked.

"That's Detective Stabler. Why is my son here?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Sir, your adoptive son is here because his custody has been thrown into question. I am placing him into foster care until the nature of his custody can be established," Rothschild explained.

"What? Olivia and I adopted him using all the correct paperwork almost two years ago. What are you talking about?" Elliot demanded.

"It seems that biological relatives have stepped forward and seek to obtain custody. As such, the case has been assessed and it has been deemed that given the nature of Calvin's current living arrangements, that it is preferable that he be removed to foster care," it was at this moment that Elliot almost lost what little cool he had left.

"What do you mean?" Rollins asked before he could say anything.

"When Calvin was placed with Olivia Benson, as part of the original arrangement, it was due to the lack of biological relatives and the fact that Miss Benson was more than capable of handling a teenage boy on her own. As it has come to our attention, she no longer works and is on disability. That coupled with the fifteen month old at home and the fact that recent events place the family in debt, when biological relatives came forward seeking custody, it was determined that Calvin should be removed from his current home. I'm sure the paperwork was sent to the home as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to finish," Rothschild said. With that the Social Worker turned and the door shut in his face. Elliot almost barreled through the door and confronted her when two uniformed officers entered the office.

"Detective Stabler?" The taller one asked.

"Yes?" He whirled around.

"There's been an accident sir. You need to come with us to the hospital," his partner said.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Coroner's Office, Melinda was explaining to Nick and Fin what exactly warranted them making a trip down to see her.

"So you're saying that the guy assaulted our victim and then he did that?" Nick felt as though he was going to be sick. He'd seen a lot of things that no person should ever encounter but this one really made him queasy.

"Yes it would appear that after raping her he shoved this corked test tube with a note into her rectum," Melinda nodded.

"What does the note say?" Fin asked, wishing that he hadn't had the soup for lunch as he could feel it working its way back up into his throat. Despite all his years of service, sometimes the sickos would continue to surprise him by sinking even further in their methods of depravity.

"This death is only the beginning. Then it was signed with just an "F"," Melinda explained.

"Oh so he wants to taunt the police," Nick said.

"He wants more than that," she told them as she covered the body back up.

"How do you figure?" Fin wanted to know.

"He left no DNA, no fingerprints. Once I got the body back inside, you could smell the bleach that was used to clean it. There is not one scrap of evidence that I can give you that will help in this case. I'm running her fingerprints through the system and I've sent a DNA sample off to missing persons to see if they get a hit but nothing yet," Melinda heaved a sigh. She looked tired and Fin couldn't blame her. It had been a long day and they were getting nowhere fast.

"So he wants to taunt us and get away with his crimes. That's really ballsy," Nick shook his head after thanking Melinda and heading for the door.

"You guys may want to follow me," she suddenly came up behind them slipping her coat on as she went.

"Why what happened?" Fin asked.

"They found another body and it's carved up like the last one," Melinda said. That's when Nick's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Amaro," Fin whirled around, upon realizing that his temporary partner wasn't beside him and gave him a look. The younger detective had stopped dead in his tracks. Even Melinda turned around when she realized that the detectives weren't following her out of the building.

"Thanks, we'll be there as soon as we can, there's been another murder," he said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Fin asked.

"That was Rollins. Stabler left her at Social Services when two uni's came to pick him up. Liv is in the hospital," he told them.

"Good God," Melinda said.

"What is Rollins doing at Social Services?" Fin wanted to know.

"Apparently there are actual biological family members who have made a claim for custody of Calvin. She didn't know what happened to Liv or Charlotte," Nick filled them in.

"On our way to the crime scene, call the Captain," Fin ordered. Nick nodded slowly and the group quickly left the building. As much as they wanted to be with their former coworker there was a monster on the loose and he needed to be caught.

"How bad is it Doc?" Elliot asked upon the doctor entering the waiting room.

"She has a broken arm, a concussion, and there is swelling in her spine near her injury. You're very lucky that the uniformed officers found her when they did. Had she been left like that on the stairs, she may have damaged something even more. I don't think we're dealing with anything life threatening," Doctor Bettcher explained.

"Thank God," Elliot heaved a sigh of relief.

"What was she doing in the stairwell anyway?" The doctor asked.

"She apparently had the babysitter rush over and then headed out to get Calvin. He is in trouble and she just wanted to get to him," Elliot explained.

"All right well I hope that things with Calvin work out ok. You can see her in about ten minutes," Bettcher smiled slightly and then left Elliot to his thoughts.

"Elliot!" A familiar voice made him stand up and take notice.

"Munch!" The two men quickly exchanged handshakes and Elliot brought his old friend up to speed. While they were talking, ADA Barba arrived and was given the cliff notes version.

"Let me make a few phone calls," Munch said, relieved that Olivia was ok but distressed that his favorite "nephew" was involved in a custody battle.

"You just started as a special investigator for the ADA; you can't be calling in favors already," Elliot said.

"Yes, he can and I will do everything I can to make sure we get this sorted out," Barba nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Fin and Amaro arrived on the scene, moments after Melinda did. This time there had not been an anonymous nine-one-one call but instead a meter maid found the body when she investigated the smell of bleach coming from the vehicle which had collected multiple parking tickets over the last two days. Given the temperature outside the process of decomposition was considerably slowed which allowed the facts of the murder to remains. Getting out of the car, the elder detective shook his head.

"What's up?" Amaro asked, still not sure about his temporary partner's moods yet.

"You don't think this is some giant coincidence?" Fin wondered as they headed over to the body.

"What do you mean?" Nick was confused.

"Well somebody comes to take Calvin away from Liv and Elliot while this serial killer is trying to get SVU's attention?" Fin supposed.

"I think you hung out with Munch for too long," Nick shook his head.

"Well I don't think he did. You know how that note was signed with an "F"?" Melinda spoke up.

"Yeah, not much to go on," Fin said.

"That's because this body doesn't have Amanda's name carved into it, it has yours," the coroner said, showing the detectives what she meant. The elder detectives name was carved into the victim along with his badge number.

"I'll call the Captain," Fin backed away from the scene and Nick continued to talk to Melinda.

"She's blonde, so this guy doesn't really have a type," he said.

"It would appear so. I'm not sure how much help I will be with this one either. The guy used so much bleach, that she stuck to the trunk interior," the coroner heaved an exasperated sigh.

"My guess is that this is probably her car," Nick told her.

"It would track with his MO, public place with nothing that traces back to him," she shrugged.

"The Captain wants us to hand this over to Major Case," Fin said as he came back to the two.

"What? This guy is targeting our squad," Nick was upset at the decision.

"Seems he didn't have a choice. IAB called and they want everything handed over to Major Case ASAP," Fin explained.

"IAB? Why are they sticking their nose in?" Amaro wanted to know.

"I have no idea. Something weird is going on. Captain says that the whole unit is suspended with pay until further notice," Tutuola didn't like it one bit either.

"Then since we're off the clock we better get over to Social Services and find out what is going on," Nick said.

"Agreed," Fin nodded. They waited until the Major Case detectives arrived so they could hand over the crime scene and then headed over to find Rollins.

"What do you mean IAB is involved?" Elliot asked Captain Cragen when he arrived at the hospital. It had been longer than ten minutes like the doctor had promised and the detective was getting nervous out in the waiting room.

"They think someone in the unit is perpetrating the crimes. They can't explain how the perp got the badge numbers and they aren't taking any risks. The case has been handed to Major Case and the unit is officially under investigation," Cragen said.

"They seriously think that we would go out and kill young women? To what point and purpose?" Elliot wanted to know.

"We've got a leak and they want it plugged. Someone has to be helping this guy. I don't like it any more than you do but for now, we play by their rules," the Captain told him.

"This will do nothing to help the custody case," Elliot sunk into a nearby chair.

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked as he sat down next to him.

"The supposed family members have a claim that Social Services is taking seriously because somehow they found out that Liv and I are not doing well financially. Her medical bills have taken a toll and let's face it; disability checks and her pension are not enough money. The only reason that we were able to go on vacation was because we took out a loan. I mean we're not getting behind on our bills but things are tight. Then because she's getting disability checks, Social Services, thinks that means that she can't take care of the kids. The kids are her life. She doesn't have any trouble with them. Now if it comes out that there's even the slightest possibility that I'm a dirty cop, they'll take both Calvin and Charlotte away," Elliot buried his head in his hands.

"When is the hearing?" The Captain wanted to know.

"Next week. Rollins said that the receptionist was a little more forthcoming than the social worker," Stabler said.

"That doesn't give us much time does it?" Munch pondered.

"No but I think I know just the person who can help us," Barba quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Casey Novak's number.


	6. Chapter 6

"Detective Stabler, sorry for the wait but you can go in and see Olivia now," Doctor Bettcher came over to the group while Barba was on the phone.

"Thank you. Is everything ok Doc?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia is fine. I had another patient who decided to have an emergency right when I was coming to get you," he smiled slightly.

"Oh, well thanks," Elliot nodded and quickly headed down to the room number that the doctor had given him. He walked into the room and slipped by the patient in the bed near the door. Olivia was in the next bed behind the curtain.

"Liv," he breathed.

"El," she smiled slightly but he could tell she was in pain. The IV drip was undoubtedly full of powerful anti-inflammatory medication and despite the light over the bed being off, she was squinting.

"You scared me have to death, you know that?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm good at that," she hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"Yes you are," he chuckled.

"Where is Calvin?" The question was inevitable and he knew that she would not like what he had to say.

"Social Services is putting him into foster care until the hearing next week," Elliot swallowed hard. Olivia's face fell.

"A week isn't enough time for them to conduct an investigation," she said.

"No and I don't understand all of it but Barba is making some phone calls," he told her.

"What are we going to do?" Her usually stoic behavior was slipping and showing her fear. It happened more often since Lewis but she still had the best poker face that Elliot had ever seen and he wondered if he would ever be able to knock down all the walls that came with the woman that was now Olivia Stabler.

"What we always do, fight," Elliot said. She only nodded and he could tell she was deep in thought. They both heard footsteps and Elliot turned to see who it was.

"We've got a situation," Cragen told them.

"What kind of situation?" Elliot asked.

"Rollins isn't at Social Services and she's not answering her phone," the Captain explained.

"How can that be?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Nick and Fin went over there to see if they could help her and the receptionist said that she received a phone call and then stepped outside, promising to be right back except when Fin and Amaro arrived, she wasn't there," Cragen said.

"You don't think that our serial killer got her do you?" Stabler wondered. He hated to voice the question aloud but Rollins wouldn't just disappear with Calvin in trouble.

"I have grave concerns. I'm going to meet them at Social Services. The unit may be suspended but I'm not going to let something happen to Rollins because of it," the Captain told them before quickly leaving the room.

"This just gets better and better," Elliot heaved a sigh and quickly filled Olivia in on what had been happening with the case outside of their own.

Casey Novak hauled herself up the last staircase that led to the Stabler apartment. She wasn't that out of shape but the fact that the elevator had been broken and she'd been fighting a nasty little head cold, made for tough stair climbing. She got to the door wheezing and gave it a knock while she tried to catch her breath.

"Hello?" A confused voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hi, my name is Casey Novak, I work with Elliot. He says there are papers in here that I need to retrieve," she tried to smile but her whole face hurt.

"I need to see some ID, please," the disembodied voice through the door told her. Casey nodded. Elliot and Olivia weren't taking any chances with the safety of their babysitter or Charlotte. She pressed her ADA badge up against the door and it opened to reveal a sixteen year old brunette who was about five foot five tall.

"Hi I'm Mindy from one floor down. Mr. and Mrs. Stabler didn't say anything about having someone over," she said as she let Casey in and closed the door.

"I do apologize for that but Olivia is in the hospital again and some developments have come up in a case that Elliot is working on so they sent me over," Casey explained.

"Oh no, what happened?" Mindy asked.

"Olivia had a tumble on the stairs," the ADA said.

"And I was right here and didn't even know it, I feel awful," Mindy admitted.

"Not your fault, she was upset about some paperwork that came in the mail and she really shouldn't be taking the stairs but with the elevator out... anyway she said the paperwork was in a big manila envelope," Casey wondered how much that cold medicine was going to her head.

"She must have meant this," Mindy turned and went to the coffee table where she retrieved an envelope.

"Looks about right," Casey nodded.

"Did they say anything about me bringing Charlotte somewhere?" The babysitter asked, assuming that they would want the little one with them. Olivia very rarely left Charlotte at home with the babysitter for longer than an hour or two and right now it had been longer than that.

"I would hold tight for now. I'll give Elliot a call and find out what is going on," Casey promised before thanking her for her help and waving at Charlotte who was happily playing in the playpen.

At Social Services, Nick was pacing, Fin was continually dialing Amanda's number. Each time, it rang, it went to voicemail. Being suspended, they technically couldn't investigate but having friends over at TARU; they were hoping the ping information from her cell phone came through soon.

"Captain!" Nick shouted as his superior came over to them.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"Nothing and the case was handed over to Major Case again," Fin was angry.

"They're keeping us informed but there is nothing we can do here. They won't even let us inside the building. In the meantime, Social Services whisked Calvin off during the commotion," Nick was just as angry.

"I'm making some phone calls," Cragen said.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey pored over the files at her desk that she had taken from the Stabler apartment. The adoption of Calvin by Olivia had indeed had some stipulations but as far as she was aware they were still being met. Given that Calvin was still under eighteen however the State had every right to step in if a claim for the child had been made and that the claim had merit. Being the biological relative of the child was certainly a legitimate claim. The problem was, the paperwork did not give the name of the relative making the claim nor did it explain the relation.

"What in the hell is going on?" She muttered to herself before picking up the phone and dialing a friend of hers who was schooled in the laws of adoption and Family Court where the hearing was to be held.

"Matty?" She asked when her friend answered the phone.

"Is that you Casey? You don't sound so good," he replied.

"Thanks a lot," she chuckled and then ended up having a coughing fit.

"I hope whatever you need can be discussed over the phone," he chuckled.

"I'm afraid not. Can we meet at my apartment in an hour? I've got something that is up your alley and I really need the help," Casey explained.

"I'll bring my germ mask and see you there," Matt chuckled and got off the phone. Casey rolled her eyes and began shoving the paperwork into her briefcase. Hopefully Matt would have more insight and hopefully he could take the case for Olivia and Elliot.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as he hopped out of the cab that dropped him off at the Social Services office.

"How's Liv?" Fin asked; a little surprised that Elliot had left her at the hospital.

"She's dealing with a broken arm, a concussion, and some swelling on her spine. She told me that if I didn't get over here she'd get out of bed and kick my ass," Elliot chuckled.

"She's fine then," Nick smirked. Their brief moment of levity was broken by the Captain finally getting off his phone. He had spent the better part of the last twenty minutes arguing with the Chief of D's and then going over his head to the Commissioner.

"So what's our next move?" Fin wanted to know. He was anxious to find Rollins and all this time that they had been wasting arguing about trying to help was not helping matters.

"We've been allowed to assist in finding Rollins but anything that even smells like our serial killer is to be handled by Major Case," Cragen shook his head.

"That's something," Nick tried to be positive.

"I'll give the heads up to Major Case. You three see what they have so far," the Captain ordered. He quickly got back on the phone and the three detectives walked into the building.

"That's close enough guys," Detective Robert Hubbell stopped them at the door.

"We've been given permission to help find Rollins," Fin said.

"All right then I'll bring you up to speed while my partner is talking to the receptionist. We have video of Rollins from the cameras outside showing her being put into a late model sedan by two men. They appear to be middle aged, both about six foot tall. Problem is they are wearing hoodies and their faces are obscured. We've sent the video to be analyzed," Hubbell explained.

"She just got into the car with them?" Nick asked incredulously.

"No. We believe that the driver pulled up and somehow managed to get her near the car. On the tape it's obvious that he then Tasered her," the detective told them.

"And the receptionist missed all of that?" Elliot couldn't believe it happened in the middle of a busy street and no one said anything or saw something.

"My partner is finding out. We're also canvassing the neighborhood but so far I don't have anything more than that. We're hoping that we get a readable plate number. In the meantime we have an alert out for the make and model of the car," the detective said. He then excused himself when his phone rang. It was a short phone call and he heaved a sigh.

"What is it?" Fin asked.

"They found Rollins' cell phone smashed on the curb. Looks like the perps threw it out the window while they were driving," Hubbell filled them in.

"What direction where they headed?" Stabler wanted to know.

"The phone is only two blocks north of here," he said, shaking his head. Just then his partner, Detective Sam Dixon, came over.

"The receptionist didn't see what happened out front as she was answering the phone and helping to arrange transport of the child they had in custody. She has no idea how much time had passed since the detective walked out the door to the time that she realized the detective hadn't come back," Dixon explained.

"Damn," Fin was upset. Hubbell's radio crackled to life and the voice of one of the uniform's out canvassing.

"We have a witness here who I think you guys should talk to," the voice said.

"We're on our way," Hubbell told him and then wrote down the location of the officers.

"I'll go with you guys," Nick offered. Dixon nodded and he allowed Nick to go in his stead. He then turned to Fin and Elliot.

"Any thoughts on who would want to hurt Rollins?" Dixon asked.

"We went through her case files when they found the body of the first victim in Central Park. The only ones we'd have to worry about are in jail," Elliot explained.

"What about her personal life? Did she have a bad break up? Any bad habits?" Dixon wanted to know.

"As far as I know everything in her personal life was just fine," Fin answered. He worried that her gambling may have come back to haunt her but she'd been going to meetings and he'd been going with her to be there for her. Although for the last two meetings, he had not been able to go with her and he wondered if she was doing something else at the time. There was that recent rough patch with the Olson case and he was beginning to worry. Elliot could see the wheels churning and he quickly said that there was nothing he could think of. He would ask Tutuola later.

"All right. Might as well head back to the precinct and see if TARU has anything for us," Dixon nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wakey, wakey, Detective Rollins," the voice called from out of the darkness and she slowly opened her eyes, hoping that the reason she recognized the voice was because she was waking up from a dream. However upon opening her eyes she realized the events that flashed in her memory had been real.

"Officer Simpson?" She was thoroughly confused why he would be there, a mere six inches from her face, and why she was tied to a chair. It was freezing where she was but then she realized it was because her jacket had been taken off and her gloves were missing. Looking at her outfit, she thanked whoever was listening that she was still fully clothed otherwise.

"I'm surprised you remember my name," he chuckled.

"Kind of hard to forget after what happened," she pointed out. It may not have been the smartest thing to say but she hoped it would buy her some time to figure out where she was.

"I'll admit I didn't see it coming but I made some friends so things aren't all bad," Simpson admitted as he stood up.

"You seemed like a good cop. Why'd you do it?" She asked, again praying she could figure out where they were. So far all she'd managed to glean was that it was an unheated room inside a large concrete block building.

"How could I not? The salary I was making just wasn't enough. Besides weed is not some hard core drug anymore anyway. However I fear we are getting off topic. I expected you would try something like that," he chuckled.

"How'd you get out?" Rollins wanted to know.

"I ratted on my cellmate and they shaved some time off for good behavior. Although I imagine by now the Parole Officer has noticed that I haven't reported in and I'm sure the guys up at Fishkill are prepping a bunk for me as we speak," he chuckled.

"We didn't get an alert that you were even out on parole," she wondered how that mistake could have been made. After all, Simpson had been thrown out of SVU after his nasty little dealing habit had been discovered by Narcotics.

"Yes well, you know how it is. They are over worked and my crime really wasn't that dangerous. Enough about me though. I'd be more worried about the friend I made while I was there," the look on his face made her want to vomit except at this point she was beginning to realize she couldn't feel her feet or her hands. The cold was seeping into her bones and if she didn't get warm soon she knew that there was going to be a problem.

"I'm freezing," she said ignoring his comment.

"You won't be for long. Just a few more questions and then I'll get you warmed up," Simpson smirked and this time the bile was right in the back of her throat.

"How close is the investigation to finding me and my friend?" He wanted to know.

"I was kicked off the investigation as soon as they discovered that poor girl with my badge number carved into her chest," it was the truth.

"Come on now. We both know that you would have tried to stay in the loop," he pressed.

"I tried but when the second body turned up the whole unit was told to back off," she explained.

"Then you are of no use to me and my friend and that is not good for you," Simpson shook his head. Rollins went to say something but she was struck from behind and the world went dark.

"Traffic cams have been tracking the car as it drove through the city," TARU tech Jim Tate explained.

"What about the license plate? Does that get us an owner?" Fin wanted to know.

"Negative. It was stolen off a tow thousand and three F-150 pickup truck," Tate shook his head.

"So all we have is the car driving around the city with Rollins in the back seat. Any good shots of the guys' faces?" Stabler asked.

"No but it gave us a little insight into the path of the vehicle," Tate pulled up the videos on the multiple screens he had in front of him.

"The car looped around for about twenty minutes. My guess is that it was in an effort to get lost in traffic then it took a turn down toward the docks where the street camera coverage ends," he continued.

"We need everyone down at those docks right now," Fin said.


	9. Chapter 9

Fin and Elliot raced toward the docks, their sirens blaring and at least ten squad cars were right behind them. Nick had been informed and he promised to fill them in about what the witness said after they found Rollins. He was on his way with a bunch of squad cars as well. Elliot stopped the car and Fin exited the vehicle immediately trying to discern which building they should search first. The sun was sinking below the horizon and if Rollins was outside her chances of survival dropped exponentially. The forecast has called for temperatures dropping down to ten degrees after sunset.

"Set up a perimeter! No one leaves this area until Detective Rollins is found!" Elliot commanded the uniforms that jumped out of their patrol cars.

"Stabler I don't like this," Fin said as Elliot approached him.

"What's going through your head?" The detective asked.

"Abandoned buildings. Out in the middle of nowhere…" Fin trailed off. Elliot knew what he was getting at. It was the perfect place to commit murder with no one hearing anything.

"Come on. Let's sweep this building," Stabler tried to get him to focus on the task at hand. Quickly they moved toward the building with four uniforms in tow.

"These guys are dangerous. Keep a sharp eye and radio before moving into anything if you find something," Elliot instructed. With that the group split up and began searching. They covered the building but found no sign of any crimes have been committed and moved outside. By now Nick and the other squad cars had arrived and they had moved to the next building. A police helicopter had been called in to help with the search but there was still no sign of the car that had driven down there or Detective Rollins.

"This is taking too long," Fin said as he and Elliot moved into the third and final building on the dock row.

"We've… uh… we've… got a… a situation," the low, unfamiliar, shaky voice crackled over the radio.

"What's you're location?" Elliot asked into the radio.

"I'm… I'm in the… third building… on the ground floor. I think… we need… the bomb squad," the uniform replied in a low tone; his was barely keeping it together.

"I want everyone except the officer who found the bomb back. Get on the horn and radio for the bomb squad," Fin spoke into his radio before rushing into the building. It didn't take him long to find the officer and what exactly he had stumbled over.

"What your name?" Fin asked quietly.

"Officer Kevin Bauer sir," the uniform was visibly shaking in his boots. Fin was thankful he wasn't making a lot of noise doing it considering they had no idea what kind of device they were dealing with.

"How long you been on the job?" Tutuola wanted to know, though he suspected the answer.

"Two weeks," Bauer replied. Fin nodded.

"Why do we need the bomb squad?" He asked.

"The car is ticking sir," Bauer responded. He hadn't noticed it before but the officer was right. The car was ticking.

"All right, I need you to help me sweep the exterior of the car. We can't get too close until the bomb squad gets here but the more information we can give them the better," Fin explained. Bauer nodded and he went around the front of the car while the detective went around the back. Fin's heart sank when he saw what looked like blood on the trunk near the key hole. He was betting that it was Rollins' blood and that she had been there but now he wasn't sure.

"Sir, I think I found something," Bauer said. Fin carefully joined him and looked at what the uniform was looking at.

"Doesn't that look like a trip wire?" The young man asked as he pointed to a thin wire that was trailing from under the front hood of the car, down the passenger side, and into the trunk.

"It does. Why don't you get outside and lead the bomb squad in here? You've done excellent work Officer," Fin smiled.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Bauer slowly backed away from the car before he had gone too far though, he turned and ran outside.

"Amanda are you here?" Fin asked, trying not to raise his voice. He got no response and was beginning to wonder if the car was a decoy. While they were distracted by the bomb, the kidnappers could have her someplace else doing God knows what to her.

Outside, the officer approached Elliot and explained what had happened inside. The detective nodded and asked again over the radio how long it would take for the bomb squad to get there. Five minutes he was told.  _Five minutes and everyone could be dead_ , Elliot thought.

His thoughts immediately went to getting Fin out of the building. If the bomb went off before the bomb squad got there, he'd never forgive himself. Then again if there was even the slightest chance that Olivia was inside the trunk of the car. He would have needed to be drug out kicking and screaming. Fin undoubtedly would be the same way.

"We're here," the Captain of the Bomb Squad shook him from his thoughts.

"Inside is some sort of car bomb. The vehicle is ticking and there's some sort of wire between the engine block and the trunk. There is a possibility that SVU Detective Amanda Rollins is stuck inside the trunk. Her partner Detective Fin Tutuola is waiting for you," Elliot explained. The Captain nodded as the guy in the bomb suit exited the large vehicle that they had arrived in. The Captain brought his man up to speed and then he headed inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is confusing. How do you deal with this on a day to day basis?" Casey asked her friend, Matthew Green.

"By remembering that at the end of the day, the kids are the most important part of my job," he smiled as he set the Chinese food down he'd ordered for them.

"Won Ton soup?" She asked.

"Perfect for the sick one," he chuckled as he handed her the quart sized container.

"Thanks," Casey smiled.

"Welcome. Now run through what you have and what you dealt with the first time there was a custody hearing," Matt said. She nodded and quickly explained the circumstances of Calvin's adoption and what had happened when there was paperwork delivered to Olivia's door.

"Now there are very few reasons that the petition would remain anonymous. One would be that the petitioner is currently in Witness Protection but then the claim would have been filed by the Federal government. Even then, they typically don't want to get involved because of the danger presented to the person they are protecting. It would only be done under extreme circumstances. Another reason could be that there is fear of police reprisals. I mean Olivia and Elliot are two of your best friends. Would they go off the reservation and use their influence to make the case disappear?" Matt wanted to know.

"No. As much as they love Calvin, they would never do anything to jeopardize the possibility of ever seeing him again. It would hurt like hell but they wouldn't do that. I have to admit though; I want to know how Social Services found out about Olivia and her condition and the family's finances. It seemed like whoever is making the claim knew things that they couldn't possibly know unless they had someone investigating them," Casey said.

"Well it's not uncommon for family members to hire PI's to find out things that could damage the case of the other family members. Obviously they aren't dealing with the same Social Worker as before either," he said.

"No, they aren't. The social worker that originally Ok'd Calvin's release to Olivia has left the department. She couldn't handle the stress," she told him.

"Well then maybe there isn't a person who is filing. Maybe the new Social Worker reviewed his case and decided to open an investigation," Matt pondered.

"Since when does Child Services have time for that?" Casey asked him.

"Never but it is not unusual if some has filed a complaint," he said, grabbing his chop sticks.

"Complaint for what? Calvin is well taken care of," she said.

"I don't doubt it but you don't see the day to day operations, do you?" He asked.

"No but that means we have a rat and I think I know just the person I need to talk to," Casey said.

"Good. In the meantime, I will take their case, pro bono," Matt nodded.

"Seriously? You aren't going to get in trouble for that?" She gave him a look.

"When I tell them that I'm doing it for the NYPD, they will back off," he winked. She laughed which turned into a coughing fit.

"You need to see a doctor," he told her. Casey rolled her eyes and they got back to the task at hand of eating their food.

Meanwhile the bomb squad was trying to figure out the device that was being used in the car. The hood of the car had been lifted after it was determined that it was not actually part of the trigger mechanism. After that the bomb tech had not wanted Fin anywhere around but until it could be confirmed that Rollins wasn't in the trunk, he wasn't going anywhere.

"The timer is running out. You need to leave," he said. Fin ignored him and tried talking to the trunk again.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right," he said to the car. He felt stupid but if Rollins was in there, she needed to know that he wasn't going anywhere. The detective heard the bomb tech cursing under his breath and then he heard the sound of snippers.

"The timer is off. Don't touch the trunk, it could be rigged," the bomb tech said as he walked over and quickly took a peak around. The wire from the bomb placed neatly next to the engine had had a little explosive putty on it which would have triggered the gas currently in the system to ignite but the larger explosives must have been in the trunk, to make sure the gasoline in the gas tank ignited.

"All right, there seems to be some sort of wire holding the trunk in place. It isn't latched," the bomb tech told him.

"What does that mean?" Fin asked.

"Means the explosive in the engine was a distraction," he said. Quickly assessing the situation the tech realized that under normal circumstances they would have sent the robot in. It blows up, it blows up but at least everyone was out. He swallowed hard and kept working. The only way to tell if someone was in there was to cut the wires keeping the trunk in place. Praying to his chosen deity, the bomb tech snipped the wires.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, so far so good," the bomb tech smiled as nothing happened when the wire was snipped. Carefully he attempted to lift the trunk to see what else was going on inside. He only moved it an inch or so when he realized something was still not right as he heard a clicking sound.

"They really know how to rig a bomb," he muttered. Fin didn't like the sound of that at all and he looked over at the tech, taking his eyes off the trunk.

"What do you mean?" The detective asked.

"That clicking noise is the timer on the bomb inside the trunk. I'm going to lift the lid here," the tech explained. Carefully he continued to lift it and soon the trunk was completely open.

"Sweet Jesus," the tech heaved a breath, noting that the timer said two and a half minutes and counting.

"Amanda?" Fin looked inside to find his partner. There was a bomb strapped to her chest and the bluish color of her skin made Fin nervous. Even if they got the bomb off of her, it was possible that she had frozen to death. She had no coat, gloves, or boots on and in the freezing temperatures that was not good. Quickly the bomb tech got to work assessing the situation. He feared that the time they had left would not be enough but he kept those thoughts to himself and continued to figure out how to get the bomb off of the motionless detective.

Fin didn't distract him. He watched as the clock counted down. If this was his last few minutes on the planet he hoped that Rollins knew just how much she meant to him and that he'd tried his best to reach her in time.

Thirty seconds remained and the bomb tech was still trying to figure out which wires would not set off the bomb. It wasn't a complicated bomb like some of the ones he'd seen before but the problem was the fact that the bomber has used the same color wiring for vest. Instead of having three different colors, red, yellow, and blue, there were only two, yellow and blue. The bomber must have run out of one color or something or he got lazy because he figured no one would find the bombs so what difference did it make as long as he could tell them apart. With just fifteen second left, the tech cursed and cut the wires. They were going to die anyway if he didn't do something.

The timer stopped with just five seconds to spare. He breathed a quick sigh of relief before quickly removing the vest off of Detective Rollins. Then he pointed to Fin to get her out of the building. Carefully, the detective scooped her out of the trunk. She felt as cold as ice and he rushed as quickly as he could out of the building while the bomb tech left the explosives behind and followed him out. The bomb timer may have stopped but there was no way to tell if it had been properly diffused considering the lengths the bomber had gone through to make sure that there would be absolutely nothing left of the crime scene.

"I need a medic!" Fin shouted once they were clear. Quickly the ambulance crew swooped in and took Rollins from him. They got her on the gurney and rushed toward the ambulance.

"Her pulse is thready. We have to warm her up," the one paramedic said.

"I'm riding with you," Fin told them as they loaded his partner into the bus. No one objected and they raced off toward the hospital.

"What do we have?" Elliot asked the Bomb Squad Captain, Mike Green.

"According to my tech, Walter, a nasty combination of devices. We're going to send the robot into retrieve the vest and we'll detonate it in a safety container. As for the car bomb, we may need to detonate it. I'm not sending any more men in there so they can get themselves killed," Mike explained.

"That car is evidence," Nick said, stepping in.

"What we have gentlemen is a sophisticated bomber who has a penchant for using analog timers. I'm not sending any more men in there. It's too dangerous. I've already had to jeopardize a man and two of your team. If the car blows up, it blows up," Mike put his foot down and Elliot and Nick turned from him.

Elliot grabbed his cell phone and called Cragen, telling him to get a guard on Rollins as soon as possible. Whoever had kidnapped her wanted her dead and it was blatantly obvious they were dealing with the same psychopath that had been dumping bodies.

"No way this guy does all this stuff all by himself," Nick said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Elliot shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Liv. How are you feeling?" Munch asked as he entered the hospital room.

"Like I fell down a flight of stairs," Olivia didn't bother to sugarcoat it.

"I bet," Munch smirked.

"So what brings you to my little corner of the hospital?" She smiled at him.

"During my investigation I found out they were going to name a whole wing after you and I just had to be the first to tell you," he chuckled.

"I do have a recent penchant for this place, don't I?" She shook her head and immediately regretted it.

"You'll be out before you know it and playing with the kids," he smiled.

"I don't know about that. Calvin must be a wreck right now. Did you find out where they took him?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Given his link to the police department, Social Services wouldn't help me out," Munch was not happy.

"Casey called and said she had a lawyer for us and that she might have a lead as to who actually filed the claim," she told him.

"Well that's good. Further than I got," he shrugged.

"This is going to sound paranoid but I need you to do me a favor," Olivia said.

"Paranoid is what I do. What is it?" Munch wanted to know.

"Can you have our place swept for bugs?" She asked.

"I'll grab my gear and relieve the babysitter," he nodded.

"Thanks John. I really appreciate it. Ever since… I really appreciate it," Olivia told him. He knew what she meant. Ever since Lewis had managed to get into the apartment without leaving any signs of forced entry, Olivia had been incredibly cautious when it came to locking doors, windows, and any other opening to the outside in the apartment.

"It'll be nice to see my little goddaughter and keep an eye on things," Munch smiled and then gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading out of the room. As he was exiting the building, an ambulance pulled up. He waited for the crew to get out and then he would head toward his car when he realized that Fin got out of the ambulance and the paramedics were working on Rollins.

"I lost her pulse!" One of them shouted. At this point they practically shoved Fin out of the way and rushed her inside. Munch grabbed him and he spun around.

"John… I…" his thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"Call me when you hear anything," Munch nodded and then Fin rushed inside. John heaved a sigh and found his car. While he couldn't help Amanda, he could certainly help Olivia.

He made his way down through the city, after stopping at his place, and managed to find parking not too far from where Olivia and Elliot lived. Grabbing his duffle, he headed up the sidewalk and into the building. The elevator was working again and he rode it up to the apartment. He then walked to the door when he heard voices inside. He recognized a couple of them and was about to knock when he realized the conversation on the other side was not a friendly one.

"I need to know who you are working for," Casey asked the babysitter.

"I'm not working for anyone," Mindy argued.

"Then how is it the person filing this claim knows things that only someone who has been in the apartment knows?" Casey demanded.

"How do I know?" Mindy asked. It was then that Munch knocked on the door and Casey quickly went to answer it.

"Did you have your boyfriend come over?" Matthew wanted to know.

"I never did that. He's asked but I know how Mrs. Stabler feels uncomfortable about people she doesn't know in the apartment. I would not break her trust," Mindy told him.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Munch asked.

"She knows something but isn't telling us," Casey said.

"Oh yeah. Now why would she do that?" The former detective wondered.

"We think she's working for the people who actually filed the claim. There are too many things that someone who just followed them wouldn't know," Casey explained. Munch leaned in close and whispered to her,

"Liv wants me to search for bugs. Why don't you take the babysitter down to her folks' place for questioning? We don't want whomever she works for to get suspicious that we're onto them."

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered back.

"Mindy, I need you to go with ADA Novak. I'm making a citizen's arrest. Petit larceny is the charge. There's twenty dollars missing out of Olivia's purse."

"What?" Mindy looked at him.

"You heard me. They were taking stock at the hospital and found that her purse is missing money. You were the last one to see her before she was taken to the hospital therefore you stole it," Munch told her.

"Looks like we're heading to your parents' place and then the local precinct for questioning," Casey smirked.

"I didn't do it!" Mindy objected.

"We'll take your statement once an officer has read you, your rights," Novak explained.

"I didn't steal the money! All I did was to make copies of bank credit card statements!" With the truth out in the air, Casey smirked.

"Oh now you're really in trouble," she said.

"Let's go," Matthew shook his head. The two lawyers led the girl out of the apartment while Munch turned to Charlotte who was happily cooing in her playpen.

"Hey there sunshine," he smiled. He then locked the apartment door and commenced the sweep of the apartment. What just happened wouldn't hold up in court but they wouldn't need it to if he found bugs. Besides if Mindy's parents made her cooperate, then it wouldn't be a problem if he didn't find bugs. Quickly and efficiently, Munch moved throughout the entire apartment sweeping for anything that did not belong. The device he held in his hand beeped loudly when he passed it near the phone in the kitchen, the picture frame in the middle of the living room, just near where Charlotte was in her playpen, and down the hall inside Elliot and Olivia's bedroom. It was time to make some phone calls.


	13. Chapter 13

"Elliot! We need to talk," Munch walked into the precinct pushing Charlotte in her stroller. Upon seeing her father she outstretched her arms and indicated that she wanted a hug. Elliot reached down and scooped her up.

"Hey baby. What's Uncle Munch doing here with you?" He asked. Not having any idea why they left the warmth of the playpen the little tike just snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"We've got a problem at your apartment. The babysitter was making copies of bank and credit card statements and there are bugs and I'm not talking about the kind with six legs that wander around looking for food," Munch explained.

"Bugs?" Amaro had questioning look on his face as he left his desk and walked over to where Elliot and John were standing at Stabler's desk.

"How is that possible?" Elliot asked.

"You have any work done in the apartment lately?" Munch wanted to know.

"Yes, the apartment above us had a leaky pipe and the super had his plumber come in and fix it," Elliot explained.

"What's the name of this plumber?" Nick inquired.

"I don't know. You'd have to call the super," the elder detective said, handing Amaro his phone.

"I'm on it," Nick nodded. He found the super's contact and immediately called the number.

"The babysitter is working for someone?" Elliot asked.

"I'm afraid so. Novak and you're new lawyer, her friend, Matt, are dealing with her. Basically though, you should be able to make the argument in court that the claim is fruit of the poisonous tree. All the stuff that was collected illegally should be thrown out right?" Munch wondered.

"I would think so. What do you know about the bugs?" Stabler inquired.

"Nothing but I called the local precinct before I left. The CSU team is sweeping the apartment as we speak and removing the bugs. With any luck they can trace them back to someone. In the meantime, any word from the hospital?" John wanted to know.

"Nothing. Fin hasn't called and we've hit a dead end with the case. We can't figure out why someone would be after the unit," Elliot heaved a sigh as he set Charlotte back down in her stroller.

"Stabler, Amaro, I need you in my office," Cragen announced from his doorway, giving Munch a nod. Elliot headed over to the Captain's office and Nick was right behind him having gotten off the phone with the super and handing the information he'd received to John.

"What is it Captain?" Nick asked.

"I just got a call from the Bomb Squad. They detonated the vest and have had the robots make sure the car has been deactivated. CSU will be going over the vehicle with a fine tooth comb looking for evidence. In the meantime, get yourselves to the hospital. Fin left me a message and I don't like what I hear," the Captain had his cell phone on the desk and he replayed the message.

"Cap, it's Fin. Things have gone from bad to worse. Is there someone in her family we can call?" Let me know." He hung up after that and Elliot looked at Nick.

"Let's go. What about you Captain?" Nick asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to update Major Case and then I'll head over. Tell Munch the news," he told them. Elliot nodded and quickly the two headed out of the office. They quickly updated the former detective and the three of them and little Charlotte headed out the door to the hospital.

Fin was pacing in the waiting room. The nurse said that Rollins wouldn't be able to be seen by anyone for at least the next thirty minutes to an hour. They had managed to get her heart pumping again but she had been cold for so long that hypothermia has set in. She had frostbite on her toes and fingers and the doctors were trying to heat up her entire body before heating up the more frozen areas first, wanting to avoid putting more strain on her heart. The nurse had been clear – another heart stoppage and the chances of Rollins recovering were slim to none. It was bad enough that they didn't know how badly her brain had been damaged before her heart stopped but now that it had been in a state of hypothermia and then had a lack of oxygen for almost three minutes.

"Fin!" Elliot announced their arrival and it was at this point that Fin collapsed into a nearby chair.

"How bad is it?" Nick asked. Fin heaved a breath and quickly filled them in.

"She's tough. She'll make it through this," Nick reassured him.

"What if she doesn't? I can't handle not having her around," his friend admitted. Fin wasn't usually the emotional one but Elliot could see that this had taken a toll on him. Just like when Olivia had first been hurt, Elliot was a mess. He also understood that despite their protesting otherwise, there was something more than partnership going on.

"I know. We just have to be here and let her know that we're going to kick her butt for laying down on the job," Elliot teased.

"Yeah," Fin smirked. They all fell into silence as they waited to hear news from the nurses. Elliot knew that he should check in on Olivia but he didn't want to leave Fin in case there were some developments. As if sensing what Elliot was thinking Fin asked,

"Why don't you go check on Liv?"

"I can check on her later," he told him.

"We're just waiting anyway," Fin pointed out.

"All right. A quick check and then I'll be right back. She would want to know what is going on anyway," Elliot gave him a slight smile and headed off to the elevators and Liv's room.


	14. Chapter 14

Elliot knocked on the door and Olivia turned to see him enter the room. She had a slight smile on her face but he knew she was burying wasn't hard to guess what but when Charlotte cooed and wanted her mommy she beamed.

"Hi baby. I missed you too," Olivia smiled but gave Elliot the questioning eyebrow as she reached out to the stroller. It frustrated her that she couldn't pick her daughter up but she was going home the day after next provided there were no complications. They had both agreed that bringing Charlotte to the hospital was unnecessary. Exposing the fifteen month old to the germs inside the hospital just wasn't something Olivia wanted.

"Things have gotten messy," he said.

"How messy?" She wanted to know.

"Rollins is in bad shape and our apartment has been bugged. CSU is over there now trying to remove them," he heaved a sigh and collapsed into the chair next to her bed before giving her all the details.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We're going to have to talk to the lawyer. With any luck it is all fruit of the poisonous tree and the case should be thrown out. Although I'm not exactly sure if that applies with family court," Elliot admitted.

"Mindy committed theft right? So at least what she found should be out," Olivia pointed out.

"It's not that simple. We allowed her into our home. Social Services could argue that despite the fact that we didn't actually give her permission to do what she did, she could be called as a witness. She had to see the records in order to copy them," he told her.

"Oh God," she heaved a sigh.

"Like I said, we'll have to work it out with the lawyer. I'm more concerned about the bugs in the apartment. Given their location, whoever put them there, has practically every conversation we had somewhere. That and the lack of noise in the bedroom," Elliot shook his head.

"Yes but we can't have sex until I'm released from physical therapy anyway. We went fifteen years without it. Another six months to a year is nothing," Olivia reached out to him.

"I know Liv. I love you and the kids, you know that right? No matter what happens, we're in this together," he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yes we are. I love you too," she smiled.

"I better get out there and see if we've had any word about Rollins. Can I leave my two best girls alone for a little bit?" Elliot asked.

"I think we can manage," Olivia told him. He nodded and started for the door when he realized that the Captain was standing out in the hallway on his cell phone. Elliot exited the room and waited for him to get off the phone.

"Elliot we've got trouble," Cragen said without even a "how do you do".

"What else is new?" The detective wanted to know.

"That was Reginald Simpson's parole officer. He hasn't heard from him in a few days," his Captain explained.

"He was out on parole?" Elliot was confused. He hadn't been back with the unit when it happened but it had been all over the news.

"Yeah apparently no one thought to say anything. We need to find him and quick. He is either part of the team doing this or he isn't but either way he's broken the terms of his release," Don said.

"He has to be part of this. Otherwise how would our guys know badge numbers?" Elliot pointed out. Just then the Captain's cell phone rang again and he quickly answered it. It was a short call with the person on the other end doing most of the talking.

"That was CSU. They got a few fingerprints off of the bugs planted at your apartment. No hits so far but Major Case is talking to the super of your building and the plumber," he explained.

"Why Major Case? Don't they have their hands full already?" Elliot was confused.

"They are operating under the theory that what happened to Rollins is connected to you and Olivia because of what happened at Social Services," Don told him.

"All right well we've all been suspended from duty. How are we going to run down Simpson? He's our best lead but we don't have actual authority to bring him in," the detective said.

"Let me make some phone calls," the Captain said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your Honor, there has been a series of gross misconducts in the removal of Calvin Stabler from his home," Matthew Green spoke up at the hearing two days later.

"Your Honor the family is trying to whitewash this proceeding," the attorney for Social Services, Miss Sarah Lance, argued.

"All right, one step at a time. Mr. Green if you would be so kind as to enlighten the court as to what you mean?" Judge Reynolds asked.

"Of course your Honor, thank you. I'd like to call the financial documents illegally obtained by the babysitter into question. Yes, the babysitter was allowed to enter the home but my clients still had a right to privacy. She opened their mail, made copies of bank statements, and then fed these statements to a third party whom she has refused to disclose. It is theft, pure and simple. The commission of a crime in obtaining evidence that Social Services would not have had otherwise should exclude all of the financial records," Matthew explained.

"Is this true Miss Lance?" The judge looked at the attorney who was seated next to Calvin.

"Your Honor, the state has yet to charge…"

"If you would excuse me your Honor. I'd like to interject if I could," Casey said as she stood in the audience.

"ADA Novak. Very good to see you. Why are you interrupting Miss Lance?" Judge Reynolds wanted to know.

"We have in fact charged the babysitter, Mindy Smith, with larceny. Besides stealing financial records we also have her fingerprints on the illegal listening devices that were found throughout the apartment. Needless to say, more charges are pending," Casey explained.

"I see. Well it seems that all the evidence of parental misconduct was found only through a series of felonies. Therefore I cannot allow anything tainted by Mindy Smith. That being said, does Social Services have anything else that would suggest that Mr. and Mrs. Stabler are unfit parents?" Judge Reynolds asked.

"Your Honor despite how the information was gathered we would argue that a full investigation by Social Services would have found out the same things and object to your ruling," Miss Lance argued.

"Are you suggesting that the listening devices would have been installed by Social Services?" The Judge gave her a look.

"No your Honor but the financial records would have been available to us once we contacted the parents and requested them. That would have been part of the investigation," the attorney pointed out.

"Yes but what was the cause of the intervention? Calvin does not seem to be abused or malnourished and he is certainly well dressed and clean," Judge Reynolds asked.

"We received a request for an investigation," Lance told them.

"Your Honor, my clients never received word of who made the request. The paperwork they received did not have a name on it. We request that Social Services give the court the name," Green pointed out.

"Miss Lance please fill us in. This is beginning to look like a waste of Social Services resources. There are many more children in worse shape than Calvin," the Judge gave her a look.

"The complaint was filed anonymously on behalf of a family member. The Stablers are members of the NYPD and the family was afraid of reprisals," Lance explained.

"Your Honor, if I may?" Olivia pushed herself up out the seat gripping her arm crutches tightly.

"Unorthodox but considering what has been going on, I'll allow it," Reynolds nodded.

"Calvin's grandparents were killed in a car accident, his biological father is in jail for life, and his mother disappeared without a word. Our family has been the only steady thing in his life. We love him, we miss him, but if there is someone out there who we need to share him with, all they had to do was ask. This whole process has been excruciating and we just want him to come home," she said.

"I'm inclined to agree. There is no proof of abuse. Social Services will share the name of the complainant with the Stablers and then move on to those that truly need their help" with the bang of the gavel it was over. Calvin practically leapt out of his chair and ran over to his parents.

"It's so good to have you back kiddo," Elliot pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you guys," Calvin said.

"We missed you too," Olivia kissed the top of his head.

"Where is everybody?" The young man asked. He was surprised that the rest of the team was not there. Elliot looked at Olivia and she heaved a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a soft knock on the hospital room door and Fin got out of his seat near the bed. His joints protested as he had barely moved from the spot he'd been in.

"Cal my man," the detective smiled for the first time in days.

"Uncle Fin," Calvin beamed at seeing the older man and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug.

"Home for good now?" Fin asked when he released the hug.

"I think so. The judge dismissed everything," the young man said.

"That's great," Fin smiled slightly.

"Mom and Dad said Aunt Amanda was in a bad way," Calvin changed the subject.

"She is. I'm trying to keep her company," the older man's smile faded.

"Can I sit with you?" Calvin wanted to know.

"Absolutely. She'd love to have you," he said. The two took seats near the blonde and Calvin filled her in on his latest adventures, hoping that hearing his voice would help.

Out in the waiting room, Nick was filling in Elliot and Olivia as to the update of Amanda's condition. The Captain had been there but a phone call had interrupted the little group meeting.

"How bad is it?" Olivia wanted to know.

"They put her in a medically induced coma to get the swelling down in her brain. They were pleased with her progress as far as the frostbite goes. The nurse said that they probably wouldn't have to amputate anything so there's that. The problem is the strain on her heart and her brain. Tomorrow they're going to run a scan and make sure there is actually brain activity," Nick swallowed hard. They all knew that if no brain activity was found other than enough to keep her life functions going that there would be a tough decision to make.

Luckily it was discovered that after the mess with Rollins' sister she had changed all of her medical paperwork to reflect someone else making the medical decisions. They had all been shocked that Fin had been named on the paperwork as they figured she had to have more relatives somewhere. Fin had however stepped up and done what he needed to when the nurses asked. Despite their ongoing secret relationship they had never discussed what to do in these kinds of situations. Up until that point, the relationship had been more because they both understood each other. As Olivia had pointed out earlier in her career, as soon as someone hears what you do for living, they either want to know all the gory details or they don't, and things never get passed the first date.

"Well its official, they've called in the Feds," the Captain said as he approached the group.

"The Feds?" Elliot asked.

"It seems that another body was discovered. This time with Amaro's name and badge number carved into the victim," Don shook his head.

"So that rounds out the squad then," Nick heaved a sigh.

"It does?" Olivia was confused.

"Yesterday they found a girl with my name and badge number on it," Don explained.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" Elliot wanted to know.

"You guys were busy with the lawyer and we wanted you to stay focused on getting Calvin back," Nick spoke up. Both Elliot and Olivia nodded.

"Well the body they found was pretty messed up, more so than the other victims, so it might take a while to identify. Since we have an apparent serial killer on the loose and the possibility that former officer Simpson helping him, one PP wants everything to look on the up and up," Don explained.

"Why mutilate the latest victim more than the others?" Nick asked. It was a question they all were asking.

"I have no idea. The women that were killed earlier did not have any connection to anyone in the unit. The killer was brazen enough to clean them with bleach and leave them for everyone to find. We're missing something but I have no idea what it is," Elliot had a questioning look on his face.

"What kind of extra mutilation?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Limbs were removed, the mouth was smashed, and then the body was dumped into "a bathtub of bleach" as Warner put it," Don told them.

"This could be our killer's accomplice. If he's cleaning house then he's on the run," Elliot pointed out just as his phone rang. He quickly excused himself to answer the call.

"I'll call in and let them know what we've been thinking," Don nodded and quickly made a call himself.

"What is it El?" Olivia asked as he returned to the group after the brief phone call.

"That was Matt. Social Services delivered the name to him," he said.

"Well spit it out," Nick was confused by the older man's reaction.

"Vivian Arliss," Elliot said.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick saw Olivia go white and he immediately grabbed her before she fell over. Helping her into a chair, he checked her over.

"Liv, you ok?" Her former partner wanted to know. He didn't know who the lady was that Elliot mentioned but he knew that it couldn't be good.

"I just…" she shook her head and looked to Elliot who had not been fast enough to react when she almost fell. He had collapsed into the chair next to her. The strain of everything was getting to both of them and Nick worried that one or both were headed for an early grave.

"We'll figure this out. Obviously they didn't have enough evidence to remove Calvin, they certainly aren't going to get any now," Elliot tried to reassure her.

"Who is Vivian Arliss?" Nick asked.

"Calvin's biological mother," Olivia filled in.

"Ok but she didn't show up at the hearing. If she had cared, she would have. It sounds like she just wanted to put you through the wringer. You said she disappeared though right? Well her name would be part of the record when the first custody issue flared up. Anybody could get their hands on it. She could not even be really behind the petition," Nick told them.

"He's got a point. The only way to mess with the whole squad was to get at Olivia and she isn't part of the Force anymore. The best way to hurt her would be to go after Calvin," Elliot nodded.

"All things that Officer Simpson had access to at one point or another. He definitely is our link to the killer. The question is, has he been a willing participant or just a pawn," Nick wondered. The Captain walked back over after closing his phone and they quickly brought him up to speed. Then he said,

"Well they ID'd the body anyway. Seems our killer just wanted Melinda to have to use DNA. The last victim was in fact Officer Simpson. They took his DNA when they arrested him."

"The killer knew that otherwise he would have been more careful," Nick said.

"I agree, this is no slip up," Elliot nodded.

"All right then what are we missing? It's safe to say that the two men who abducted Rollins were our killer and Simpson. We know Simpson is dead. To what point and purpose? Why involve Simpson and then dispose of him so publicly?" Cragen wanted to know.

"Simpson is another embarrassment. The Feds are called in after bodies pile up making Special Victims Unit and the rest of the NYPD look stupid. Then a former officer, who was a pot dealer, and publicly arrested, is killed. Our guy is a sick twisted individual who gets off on not only the kill but the thrill of the chase. The rape of the victims ensured our unit's involvement until we were removed from the case," Nick said.

"Perhaps the killer was embarrassed by us and now wants to return the favor. Who would have had access to Simpson in jail though? He wouldn't have been in with gen. pop.," Elliot pointed out.

"No, but that doesn't mean he didn't meet someone else in the segregated unit," Cragen got on the phone again to contact the prison.

"So we're probably looking for someone who was paroled around the same time. Once we get the list of guys who were in the segregated unit, I'll run down the parolee's," Nick said.

"Good idea," Elliot nodded.

"In the meantime, who this same person is had Mindy bug our apartment. She wouldn't just do that unless there was a very good reason. Do you think she was threatened by someone? I mean why else would she not reveal who she was working for?" Olivia piped up.

"I'm all over that," Elliot started but never got the chance to finish the thought as the Chief of Detectives walked into the waiting room followed by two men in suits who no one recognized.

"Don," the Chief said as he stared him down. Quickly, the Captain told the person on the other end of the phone to contact Major Case and hung up. Then he moved over to the group.

"Detectives I don't need to remind you that you are officially off the case," the Chief of D's stared them all down.

"Sir, with all due respect, this guy is someone we've arrested before. My unit may be the only one who can figure out what is going on," Cragen spoke up.

"Your unit has a mole who helped the now deceased Officer Simpson get access to information he should not have had access to. Now there are multiple homicide victims and one of your own who is in serious condition, right here in this hospital. Tucker is working hard on your fellow unit members with their union reps and it seems that the detectives had managed to skirt him. Well no more. Stabler, Amaro, you two are to go with FBI Agents Howard and Wiley. They will escort you to Tucker. You will tell them everything and you will officially be off this case. If I find out you've been doing any more work behind my back, suspension will be the least of your problems. Is that understood?" The Chief asked.

"Yes, sir," Nick nodded.

"Yes, sir," Elliot practically growled but Olivia put her hand on his arm.

"Good now go," the Chief ordered. He then turned to Cragen and said,

"You're coming with me. Tucker will be here later to question Detective Tutuola, as I understand he has to make medical decisions for his partner."

"He does sir," Cragen nodded.

"We'll discuss that later as well," the Chief said and just like that the group was dissolved leaving Olivia alone with Charlotte. The little girl was still all smiles despite what was going on.

"Come on baby girl , we have to go warn Uncle Fin," Olivia carefully stood back up and realized that having to push the baby stroller and walk at the same time was going to be difficult. One of the nurses noticed her trying to figure out what to do and quickly came to the rescue.

"I will be so glad when I'm free of these crutches," Olivia said.

"I bet," the nurse smiled as they walked down the hall. The nurse opened the door and Calvin was on his feet in a second to help. Once inside the room, he scooped up his sister and made a face.

"Somebody needs a new diaper," he said.

"Oh no wonder she was smiling," Olivia rolled her eyes, she should have known better.

"I got it," Calvin winked and he quickly disappeared out into the hallway with the stroller and headed for the bathroom. Olivia looked at Fin and he asked,

"We're in trouble aren't we?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Detective Stabler, what a surprise to see you in my interrogation room again," Lieutenant Tucker smirked as Elliot took the seat across from him at the table.

"Well you know how it is. I just love having more assholes in my day," Elliot shot back. Tucker gave him a look but said nothing that indicated he was going to get a rise out of the IAB police officer.

"The Chief of D's has already made himself clear yet you and the squad continue to work things behind his back. Not that I expected much different from you SVU cowboys but your help hasn't been all that fantastic. In fact, I'm sure Detective Rollins is wishing she'd stayed out of it right now," Tucker told him.

"Rollins loves her job. She knows what the dangers are," Elliot was close to reaching across the table and strangling Tucker.

"We'll see how she feels after she gets out of that coma," the Lieutenant said before shifting gears.

"Now I know that you and Detective Tutuola would never betray your Captain but I wonder how much you'd be willing to put on the line for Rollins and Amaro."

"They're both good cops. They would never do anything to jeopardize the unit," Elliot said.

"Well that might not be entirely true. I mean we have footage from Atlantic City. Seems Rollins fell off the wagon and fell hard. Then there's Amaro. His wife called the cops on him on his last visit to DC," Tucker told him.

"What does that have to do with the case at hand?" Elliot asked stonily, trying to hide his surprise.

"Come on now Detective. These two are obviously wrapped up in their personal lives. Are you telling me that they couldn't have made a mistake that is now coming back to bite them in the ass?" The Lieutenant wanted to know.

"No way," Stabler shook his head.

"You better hope that your new partner is telling Detective Cassidy the same story. Otherwise this could get ugly," Tucker said.

"What about Simpson? He had connections inside the unit or inside the NYPD. Why aren't you looking into them?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Oh we are. It seems though that after his conviction Simpson lost a lot of friends here in the NYPD. However he made some new friends in Fishkill," the file that had been sitting on the table was now slid over to Elliot and he opened it up.

"You recognize any of these perps?" Tucker asked.

"Should I?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Martin Price shared a cell with Simpson and was paroled two weeks before him. The inmates' mail is screened but no one realized what they were looking at," Tucker pulled out another file from the briefcase on the floor and handed it to Stabler.

"Letters?" Elliot was confused.

"Look who they're signed by," the Lieutenant said.

"Vivian?" His eyes went wide.

"Now no last name was ever written on the letters that Martin left behind in his cell but my guess is that there is no coincidence behind the custody issues you just squashed and the name on these letters," Tucker told him.

"You investigate Price?" Elliot asked.

"His PO hasn't seen him. You want to know what he was in for?" Tucker gave him a look. Elliot didn't reply but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Assaulting his girlfriend, whose name was not Vivian. The guy has a rap sheet as long as my arm and one of those times he spent time upstate was for attempted rape – he committed that in the Bronx. Before you ask, though, we're pulling the security tapes from the visiting room. The FBI was very interested in this angle," the Lieutenant continued.

"What ties her to him anyway?" Elliot asked.

"Old boyfriend it seems. She must have looked him up after she disappeared from the city. We're still piecing things together. Just do me a favor Stabler. Stay out of the way and I'll keep you in the loop. Piss me off and you can kiss your badge goodbye," Tucker said. With that he stood and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Nick exited the interrogation room and found himself suddenly being slammed against the wall. The air left his lungs and for a few seconds he struggled to comprehend what just happened until he saw Stabler holding his throat.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Elliot demanded. Nick held his hands up in a defensive position and Elliot slowly released him.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"The cops were called to your wife's house in DC the last time you were there," Elliot was seething.

"We got into an argument and the neighbor called the cops. Nothing happened. How'd you find out?" Nick wanted to know.

"Tucker. That is the last time I want to learn something like that from him. You're my partner and if I can't trust you better belief I will ask for a new one," Elliot warned.

"Hey I didn't think my wife and I getting into an argument was any of your business," Nick raised an eyebrow.

"It is if you can't stay focused on your job," Stabler said. He turned and headed for the doorway they'd walked through to get to the interrogations rooms. Nick shook his head and followed after him.

"I need to get back to the hospital. My car is there and so are my wife and children," Stabler approached the desk sergeant.

"Tucker says you'll have to catch the bus," the sergeant said.

"What?" Elliot was already too hot under the collar to be dealing with Tucker's antics.

"Change in plans Stabler," Tucker said as he came up from behind him with Cassidy in tow. The detective whirled around and he did not bother to hide his contempt.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Detective Rollins just woke up," the Lieutenant headed outside and both detectives followed him.

In the backseat of the car, Elliot pulled out his phone and sent a text to Olivia, to warn Fin and Rollins that IAB was on the way. Not that anyone had done anything wrong but Rollins had just woken up and if she needed to say something that she didn't want Tucker to find out she had better do it now.

"How is Olivia?" Cassidy asked, breaking Elliot from his train of thought.

"Doing better. She's looking forward to getting rid of those crutches," Stabler smiled slightly, his anger was not directed at Cassidy and there was no reason the former SVU detective didn't deserve some civility.

"I bet. Would you pass my best onto her?" Brian wondered.

"Of course," Elliot nodded. Brian nodded and turned back to the window he was sitting next to. Nick had been forced to sit next to Tucker as he drove because the lieutenant didn't want Elliot anywhere near him. That and IAB tended to want to keep suspects apart, even in the car.

They pulled up to the hospital and Nick, Elliot, and Brian hopped out. The three headed for the elevators and were soon on their way to Rollins' floor. Upon exiting the elevator, Elliot peeled off to head for the waiting room while Brian continued on toward Rollins' room. Nick lingered behind, not wanting to get near Elliot.

"El," Olivia smiled slightly.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

"Well she's not entirely with it just yet. The doctors are testing her motor skills and her memory," Olivia explained.

"Well then at least IAB won't be able to talk to her. Has the Captain returned?" He wanted to know.

"No and I'm betting he won't be for a while. The Chief of D's was not happy," she frowned.

"We need to get everybody in the same room and clear the air," Elliot said.

"Why do I know that look?" Olivia asked.

"Because you were my partner for twelve years and now you're married to me," he smirked.

"Right, that has to be it," she shook her head and leaned in for a quick kiss. When they parted Elliot grabbed his cell phone and dialed an important number.

"Hey Munch, do you still have an in for the NYPD databases?" He asked.


	20. Chapter 20

"You sure this is the place?" Elliot asked as he pulled the car over to the shoulder on the opposite side of the road from the address they had been looking for. According to state records, the home was in the name of Martin Price's grandmother. It was in the little town of Beacon, New York. A hop, skip, and a jump from Fishkill Correctional, which was actually located in Beacon, and only an hour and fifteen minute drive from Manhattan. While Tucker and Cassidy were talking with Fin and Rollins, Elliot and Nick had met Munch at the diner and hightailed it out of town.

"According to the records…" Munch shrugged.

"My guess is that someone hasn't lived here in a long time," Nick commented as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

"Someone is paying the utility bills," the elder man said. Just then they heard the sounds of sirens and saw the flashing lights. Elliot quickly grabbed the map off of Munch's lap and stashed the GPS under his seat. An officer for the City of Beacon walked up to the window and shone his flashlight in through the window as Elliot lowered it.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The officer eyed the map and the two men in the front seat while his partner eyed Nick in the back seat.

"Just a little lost and thought we should pull over Officer," Elliot smiled slightly.

"Well that is a good idea. You don't have a GPS?" The officer asked.

"John likes to do things the old fashioned way and I decided we could indulge him for a short trip," Elliot continued to smile.

"All right then. Where are you headed?" His partner wanted to know.

"Fishkill. We've heard great things about the golf up here and thought we'd check out the course. Get some fresh air too," Elliot lied.

"Oh well then you can still get there from here with no trouble, although I don't think you'll be getting in a round today, given the time of year and the weather," the first officer commented.

"We have rooms at the local Holiday Inn. We're just looking to check out the course for the bachelor party this summer. This one is getting married and he wanted to get out of the city for the party," John spoke up as he jerked his thumb toward Nick, who smiled. Only the Holiday Inn part was actually true but it seemed to fool the officers.

"Ok then. Well make sure you take Route Fifty-Two to the I-Eighty-Four and look for exit thirteen. It'll put you near your hotel," the officer nodded.

"Thanks," Elliot smiled and the two officers started heading back to their car. Elliot fired up the engine and checked the roadway before pulling back on. All three breathed a sigh of relief when the officers decided to turn around and head back toward where they had come from, instead of following them.

"That was close," Munch said.

"Once we get checked into the hotel, let's make sure we take the bus back into Beacon. The car makes us a target," Elliot told them.

"Agreed," Nick nodded as his partner turned the car onto I-eighty-four and headed toward the Holiday Inn.

A couple hours later, after the sun had gone down, they walked away from the bus stop and headed back up toward the house. The streets were quiet, which wasn't a surprise, given the cold and the snow.

"We couldn't do this when it warmed up a little?" Munch asked.

"Not if you want to catch this guy," Elliot smirked as they carefully strode down the icy sidewalk. The street lights illuminated the path but Elliot knew they could be a hazard given what they were trying to do. Taking a quick peek around, he and his two friends ducked up the snow filled yard and reached the home. Keeping low they headed toward the back of the house. All three drew their weapons and looked around for signs of life.

"It seems pretty dead here. Who would still be paying the utilities?" Nick wondered.

"Try the back door and we'll find out," Munch offered. Elliot took the knob of the door in his hand and attempted to turn it. Much to their surprise the door was unlocked. Elliot realized that in order to see they would need their flashlights. He turned his on and carefully entered the home.


	21. Chapter 21

"I know I'm retired but does anyone else smell what I smell?" Munch wanted to know.

"If you mean decomp, then yes," Nick swallowed hard.

"Ok, it isn't just me then," John smirked slightly despite the situation.

"Given the freezing temps out, we shouldn't be smelling anything," Elliot said, his senses told him that what they were going to find wasn't going to be good.

"Yes but the house isn't as cold as it is outside," Nick pointed to an electric heater that was plugged in the corner of the kitchen. It was obviously working so as John had pointed out, the house was still in use.

"No lights on so they are trying to make it look like nothing is going on in here from the outside. The unlocked door makes me think that whoever was here isn't anymore. We've missed him," Elliot cursed their bad luck. They continued the sweep of the house but could not find the source of the smell.

"Well there is only one place left to check," Munch pointed to a door which undoubtedly led to the basement.

"All right. I'll go first," Elliot volunteered and grabbed the door handle. He slowly pulled it open and the three began their trek down the stairs. Much like the upper staircase that led to the second floor, this staircase was showing its age. The steps bowed and buckled, groaning as weight was put on them. Cobwebs hung everywhere and colonies of spiders were scurrying about, no doubt shaking their fists at the intruders, Munch had joked. The dirt on the wooden steps had been disturbed and they all knew that that meant someone had definitely been here before them. As they descended though, the smell of decomposing flesh got stronger, telling them that their quarry was definitely in the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs, Elliot went left, Nick went right, and Munch headed straight out in front of the stairs. The sounds of their own footsteps were the only things that filled the air but the blood that pulsed in their ears made them think every little noise was something that was coming for them.

"Over here," Nick called. Elliot and Munch quickly headed to his position.

"Yes that is definitely a dead body," John practically gagged. It had been a while since he'd smelled that horrible stench.

"And it seems our guy was smart about his choice," Nick pointed to the two electric heaters that had been plugged in near the body. They were cranking out heat and Elliot could feel his toes starting to thaw.

"Those heaters are allowing the body to decompose naturally without letting it get frozen. We're definitely missing something when it comes to Martin Price. This guy doesn't commit all these murders and end up getting caught for assault," Elliot said as he looked over the body. At least a couple of days of decomposing had occurred thanks to the heaters by his guess but it was still obvious that it was a blonde female.

"So up to a pay phone to call it in?" Nick asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here. We may have already worn out our welcome," Munch said.

"Agreed. Carefully head back up the stairs and scope out the backyard before we get caught here. With any luck our presence has gone unnoticed," Elliot nodded. They quickly headed up and kept low so they could examine the backyard. It seemed empty and Nick went to the living room and noted that the front yard was empty as well. Leaving the way they came in, they crept out toward the sidewalk, their weapons back in their holsters. When they got to the edge of the yard where the street light got shown upon the sidewalk, they ducked behind the bush that had sheltered them before. It was late enough that no one was on the street and the nearby homes were dark, their residents safely snug in bed.

With a quick nod between them, the three emerged and headed back toward the bus stop. They heard a car coming as they cleared the distance between them and the house while gaining on the bus stop. They all feared bumping into the officers they'd met before but played it cool and did not turn around as the car went by. With their hoods up, the driver could not tell who they were from behind and they kept their heads down as they plodded toward the bus stop. The car went by and Elliot noted that it was a local police car. There was nowhere to hide as the residential street had yet to turn into the street of the center of town. But the car kept on going, as if it was just out to reach its destination.

Soon the street became larger and the street lights more frequent. They reached the bus stop with no trouble and Elliot noted that the last bus of the evening would be by soon. They had lucked out so far and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the bus coming down the street, having turned off another cross street.

"Evening, gentlemen," the bus driver nodded as they climbed aboard.

"Evening," Elliot smiled as he paid the fare. The rest of the trip back to the hotel was silent.

"Here you boys go," the driver smiled as he opened the door that led to the bus stop only feet away from the hotel parking lot.

"Looks like something big is going down here," Elliot remarked with all the police cars in the parking lot.

"I guess so," the driver shrugged as they got off the bus. The police tape blocked their entrance to the hotel.

"What is going on?" Munch asked one of the hotel employee's, who was trying to keep warm.

"Some guy came in and tried to rob the restaurant," she rolled her eyes.

"That happens a lot?" Munch wanted to know given her reaction.

"No but if he was that desperate then he has no idea how little was in the till and now he's going to jail. Mostly stupid stuff," she heaved a sigh. Her coat was warm but her pantyhose were not.

"Gotcha," Munch nodded.

"We have to get back inside and make a phone call," Nick said.

"Going to be hard to do, given the situation," Elliot shook his head.

"Just play it cool fellas. We may not have to make the call anyway," John said.

"Why?" Nick gave him a look.

"Because they just pulled Martin Price out in handcuffs," Munch explained.


	22. Chapter 22

The three men had plodded over to the diner across the street which was twenty-four hours and ordered some coffee to warm themselves up. While Munch and Elliot got a table and the coffee, Nick headed to the pay phone that was outside to make the call. Price wouldn't talk right away and the body would decompose in the basement without anyone finding it before the evidence was lost.

He made sure to leave his gloves on and wiped the change required down so that his prints wouldn't be on it. Then he quickly placed a call to the local dispatch. He didn't give his name and tried his best to disguise his voice. The local cops hadn't heard him speak but he couldn't take the chance that he would be discovered in case IAB came looking. The diner didn't appear to have any security cameras and given that they were from out of town, the chances of the witnesses being able to describe them later were fairly low; especially since the diner got travelers in all the time. The added bonus was that everyone who had been forced outside by the robbery had made their way to the diner and their little group would not stick out.

"So how does it look out there?" The waitress asked as Nick slid back into the booth.

"Looks like we'll be needing refills on that coffee," Nick smiled. She nodded and headed off to find the coffee pot.

"So are we all set?" Elliot asked.

"Made the call. I think first thing in the morning we should get out of here," Nick said.

"Agreed. The longer we're away the trickier it'll be to hide how long we've been gone back home," Munch nodded. The waitress came over and filled their coffee cups.

"Thanks. Can we get some menus?" Elliot asked.

"Sure thing cutie," she smiled and was off.

"Remind me to tell Olivia that someone called you cutie," John chuckled.

"Don't even go there," Stabler gave him a look.

"I'm sure she'll find it fascinating," Munch pressed. Elliot didn't get a chance to respond as the waitress was back with the menus. She dropped them off and the three men perused their choices at this early in the morning.

Meanwhile, the Beacon police had sent one car out to check out the house. The officers didn't even do a cursory search once they smelled the decomposing body that was in the basement and called for backup and forensics. Sirens wailed and the silence of the country night was once again interrupted. It wouldn't be until later in the morning that a call went out to the FBI, which deemed their presence necessary. They took Martin Price into custody and all the evidence from both the robbery and the murder scene.

"Good morning everybody," Elliot announced his arrival around nine am, upon entering the apartment. The bugs had been removed and the local precinct had been in charge of keeping surveillance on the place so Olivia felt better about letting the kids back into their home. Calvin was already off to school and Olivia was just about to take a shower when he entered the apartment.

"Good morning. So you have a successful trip?" She asked as he scooped Charlotte out of her play pen.

"Well yes and no. Something is definitely off about our main suspect but the FBI has to handle it from here on out. I expect we'll have company later. Probably not the FBI but IAB might be back," Elliot explained.

"You guys get caught?" Olivia asked, slightly afraid of what he meant.

"No, but Tucker did give me the tip. Anyway, why don't you shower and I'll fill you in when you get out?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. There is much to discuss about Rollins' situation as well. I just hope that everybody still has a job after this is all over," the way she rolled her eyes, made him nervous.

"IAB getting all worked up about Rollins and Fin's little medical arrangement?" He wondered.

"Oh that is just the half of it," she said as she headed back down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

By the time Olivia exited the shower, Elliot had breakfast cooking. He and the guys didn't stop for breakfast, wanting to be at home when IAB possibly showed up. John had to be to work anyway despite Casey basically letting him help SVU as quietly as possible. Nick and John caught up on some sleep as they headed back to the city as they had let Elliot get up and shower last. The hotel had been able to let guests back in after the crime scene had been secured and the restaurant attached to it had been cordoned off. Needless to say it wasn't a very long time between when they had to leave and when they had to get back on the road.

"That smells wonderful," Olivia smiled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Good because I made you some. Wasn't sure if you'd had enough time to eat while helping everybody get ready," he smiled back and set a plate of eggs and hash browns on the table.

"No I hadn't had the chance. You know Calvin helps as much as he can but Charlotte needs breakfast before I do," she said.

"How are our little troopers?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Charlotte is just as bubbly as before. Not sure where she got the permanent smile from but I'm glad for it. Calvin seems ok but I imagine I'll have to tackle him later and ask. He's glad to be home and glad that we're all together but it just brings up memories that I think he prefer were buried," Olivia admitted before tucking into her food.

"I can imagine but I know he'll open up about it when he's ready," Elliot nodded. Both knew that it wasn't worth pushing Calvin to open up about his biological mother and the trauma that ensued after her decision to leave him.

"So, switching gears, how are the other troopers?" Elliot smirked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. Rollins' physical state is improving but everything is at a slow pace. The doctor's expect her to fully regain her fine motor skills but it is going to take a while and she won't be able to even test for desk duty for at least a couple of months. Needless to say, she's frustrated. Fin says he'll take Frannie while Amanda's in rehab. IAB has taken the opportunity to look into her jacket, given the questionable things that have been going on with this case and they mentioned that she was gambling again. Then there's the fact that she put Fin down as her emergency contact. So now even if she does come back to the squad after rehab, they won't be partners. You might be teaming up with Fin when this is all over," Olivia explained.

"Yeah well I guess it might be better than Nick," Elliot shook his head. Olivia gave him a look. Nick was a great partner; he certainly wasn't Elliot but who was other than the man himself.

"Turns out he and Maria haven't been getting along on these little side trips to DC. The cops down there got involved once," he clarified.

"Oh geez," Olivia sighed.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Maria called me the other day looking for you and I explained you were out. Then she went on to ask me how Nick was doing. I was confused, considering she'd just seen him, but I said that things were fine as far as I knew," Olivia shook her head.

"Yeah so things are a real mess," Elliot said.

"Well hopefully it'll all work out. Once everyone is back to work and had a chance to get their lives in order, it'll be almost like it once was," she was trying to stay positive.

"I hope so because…" he didn't get a chance to finish as there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Perkins again. Kid has the smallest bladder," Olivia chuckled about the surveillance team that was downstairs. As of yet, they had not moved until they knew for sure that Martin Price was their man.

"Detective Stabler. Mrs. Stabler," Perkins smiled slightly and gave nods.

"I'm going to get you a milk jug, ok Perkins?" Elliot gave him a look.

"Sorry. Coffee," the young officer said before ducking down the hall to the bathroom. Elliot shook his head and was about to close the door when Tucker called out to him in the hallway.

"We need to talk," the lieutenant said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why don't you just come on in then? Liv and I were just enjoying some breakfast," Elliot rolled his eyes. The toilet flushed and Perkins started heading for the door when Olivia stopped him.

"Hope you can hold it while we talk to Lieutenant Tucker," she gave a slight smile.

"Yes ma'am," Perkins nodded and then rushed out the door.

"Now that he's out of the way," Elliot said as he made sure the door was locked before returning to his breakfast.

"So the local Beacon PD caught Martin Price robbing the restaurant attached to the Holiday Inn up in Fishkill. He has quite the story to tell and I'm not sure the FBI believes him. Of course the dead body at his grandmother's home will make the time he does for the robbery charge seem like chump change. The bigger issue is the anonymous phone call made from the diner across the street about the grandmother's home. Why would someone use the only pay phone left in the state of New York to call in a crime that supposedly only Martin Price knew about? After all, now that he was being arrested, they would have searched the home eventually since it was Martin's current address," Tucker pointed out as he took the third seat at the kitchen table.

"Well maybe some honest citizen saw something and phoned it in. Not sure what this has to do with Liv or I," Elliot asked as he put more of the hash browns that were cooling on his plate in his mouth.

"I need for you to account for your whereabouts for the last night and I will be checking your alibi," the Lieutenant said.

"I hung out with Munch and Amaro last night. Then it was home to Liv and the kids," Elliot said nonchalantly.

"You guys go to a bar?" Tucker wanted to know.

"No, just hung out at Munch's. We teased him about needing a new TV to watch the game," Elliot smirked.

"What game?" Tucker asked.

"The Knicks were on. They won too," Stabler said.

"You left your injured wife home with two kids and a possible stalker on the loose to go watch basketball with your friends?" The Lieutenant gave him a look.

"Just because I need the crutches to get around doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Besides I told him to go out so I could talk to Calvin last night. He and I needed to figure some things out after what he's been through thanks to this stalker. Also I had two officers downstairs watching the apartment," Olivia pointed out.

"So what was the real purpose for your visit?" Elliot wanted to know.

"I wanted to come while Calvin wasn't home. That dead body, I mentioned earlier, it was his biological mother, Vivian," Tucker admitted.

"What? How long had she been there?" Olivia asked, unbelieving that what she had just heard was true. The woman might have disappeared but how could she be involved with Martin Price?

"Hard to tell. Seems Martin killed her, moved her to the basement, and then put on an electric heater so time of death would be skewed. Needless to say though, she was alive and kicking less than two weeks ago," Tucker explained.

"How do I tell Calvin… I mean, we just got over this hearing and…" Olivia just shook her head.

"Maybe it's best if you don't tell him. You remember I said that Martin had a crazy story?" The Lieutenant wondered.

"Yes what about it?" Elliot gave the man a look.

"He's claiming that Vivian had him do all the murders with Simpson. Then when Simpson began asking too many questions he was dealt with. He says that Vivian's death was an accident. I don't know if I believe him. I know the FBI thinks he's insane and he's going for an evaluation. I think it's going to be hard to prove what she did and did not order considering she isn't here to tell her side," Tucker explained.

"You think he's bucking to get away with it?" Olivia wanted to know.

"It's a possibility. I'm so crazy I robbed the restaurant because I wanted to get caught. Pin the murders on someone who can't defend themselves or be cross-examined," the Lieutenant shrugged.

"It's not a stretch to see that he could go to murder after all he spent time for assault but he becomes a rapist who mutilates his victims? I mean the MO is completely different," Elliot said.

"True but it would fit with his accusation that Vivian had him do it. There's a possibility she didn't know he was raping them and she just told him to leave the badge numbers on their person. I suppose that Simpson might have been the one to rape them. Either way, there is only one person of the team left and no way to corroborate what he says," Tucker stood.

"So what's next?" Olivia asked.

"We wait until the psych eval comes back and then go from there. The mole in SVU still hasn't been found so my investigation continues," the Lieutenant nodded and headed for the door.

"Any leads on the mole?" Elliot asked one last question.

"No but until the leak is plugged, no one goes back to work," Tucker said.


	25. Chapter 25

An hour later the phone rang in the apartment and Elliot picked it up. Olivia looked up from where she was doing her home therapy exercises and saw the look on his face while he was conversing with the person on the other end. He certainly didn't look happy.

"What is it?" She asked as she sat up when he got off the phone.

"That was the Captain. There is no one left to claim Vivian's body except for Calvin. That name that was given to Social Services led to a grave in a Harlem cemetery," he said.

"Oh God," Olivia murmured.

"I have no idea what to do," Elliot admitted as he collapsed onto the couch. Olivia grabbed her crutches and heaved herself up off the floor before collapsing next to him.

"We have to get out in front of this. We need to be the ones to tell him that his mother passed away and we need to tell him that no matter what they say about her in the news that she always loved him," she said.

"How can we justify her leaving him and then not bothering to show up to a hearing she probably orchestrated?" He gave her a look.

"There's not exactly a Hallmark card out there that will fix that, I know, but we can't shelter him either. He's going to hear all about what Price is claiming she did. I can't even begin to imagine how he's going to feel about that. We need to tell him that we love him and that no matter what we're here to help. I will see if he wants us to handle the funeral arrangements," Olivia offered.

"Let's do it together. He needs us to be strong and we have to be united in a decision," Elliot took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She nodded and wondered just how one starts a conversation like that.

Meanwhile at the precinct, Tucker was snooping around. All the computer terminals inside the unit had been turned over to TARU and they had been combed for access dates of the databases. Desks had been searched for anything that implicated who had been writing down badge numbers. So far everything had amounted to a whole lot of nothing and the Lieutenant was reaching the end of his rope.

"How is it that everything on this case went so very smooth for our criminals?" He asked Cassidy.

"I have no idea. Someone had to slip up somewhere," the younger man pointed out.

"I agree. It's too clean. No way this whole thing gets put together so cleanly by two convicts, a mentally unbalanced woman, and a soon to be ex-police officer. One of them had to trip up somewhere," Tucker heaved a sigh, not sure what rock to look under next.

"Why don't we see what the phone records show for everyone in the unit? If they thought they were getting away with it then maybe they called one another," Cassidy suggested.

"They dumped the records on the phones that Price had on him. The calls all went to burner phones except the calls to Mindy Smith's phone. Price called her direct," the Lieutenant gave his partner a look.

"She doesn't have any ties to the NYPD, we checked," Brian reminded him.

"Yes but of our bunch only the mole and Mindy could have purchased the listening devices without drawing attention to themselves. That's where they slipped up. Let's go talk to Mindy again and let her know that if she thought larceny and harassment charges were bad, she should just wait until we charge her as an accomplice to multiple counts of murder and rape," Tucker suggested.

"If that doesn't get her attention, I don't know what will," Cassidy nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

"Counselor, we've been at this for hours. Why won't your client tell us what she has to know?" Tucker asked after pulling Mindy Smith's attorney out into the hallway at Rikers. Mindy didn't look as though she'd been enjoying her stay but then again it wasn't exactly a spa at the main holding facility.

"I can only help you if she helps me. I'm in the dark right now. She's afraid of retribution. She didn't know her contact was a cop until you brought it up," Attorney Sam Branch explained.

"We're the cops that investigate other cops. She can tell us. Why don't you remind her of that and of how long she's looking at spending time in prison if she doesn't cooperate?" The Lieutenant suggested.

"I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything," Branch nodded before heading into the room. Cassidy left the room and met Tucker out in the hallway. They didn't have time to talk as the Lieutenant's phone rang. He answered it and the brief conversation that followed made him frown.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked after his superior got off the phone.

"Price was found to be sane by the FBI shrink. He's going to trial. We have him nailed on the murder of Vivian Arliss and the robbery but nothing to tie him to the other crimes except his word that Vivian made him do it," Tucker shook his head.

"Well it's not like he's going anywhere, the FBI will keep digging, we'll keep digging, and eventually someone will find something," the younger man pointed out.

"I've been in this business a long time and very rarely have I had this kind of situation," the Lieutenant admitted. Just then the door to the interrogation room opened up and Branch stepped outside.

"She fired me which she can't actually do since her parents hired me but I think that gives you your answer gentlemen. She's not going to talk," the attorney shook his head.

"Well you tried. See if you can't get her parents to help her make a decision. I will call you tomorrow afternoon by one o'clock. If she has not given us anything by then, I will have the charges amended," Tucker sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," her attorney nodded before he headed back out toward the gate.

"So what's next?" Cassidy asked.

"A large cup of coffee. I need to spend some time refiguring the case. We've missed something. Why don't you put a few calls in and see if we can't get an interview with Price?" Tucker suggested as they too headed for the exit.

"What am I going to do? What are we going to?" Amanda asked Fin after the nurses left. They had just checked in on her and had determined that at least one more night in the hospital was a good idea. Her fine motor skills were still very rough and Fin had been there helping her despite her protests. She felt humiliated that she couldn't hold a spoon without dropping it or the food all over the place.

"We're going to get through this. Come on now," Fin smiled slightly.

"I can't hold a spoon. How am I ever going to hold a gun again? How am I going to be fast enough or sharp enough when the team needs me?" She wanted to know.

"Very good questions but you've had a hard life and you managed. This is just another bump in the road. Besides I spoke to Tucker about the reason you put me on your forms, he surprisingly understood," the elder detective explained.

"Explained?" She gave him a look.

"Well the parts about how you don't have any close family nearby and the fact that trusting your sister…" he let the sentence hang there.

"Oh I bet that was all too easy to reconcile. But my fall off the wagon…" at this she hung her head. She hadn't learned despite everything. Addiction was addiction and the only cure now was cold turkey since she couldn't hold a phone, type an e-mail, or write anything down.

"Easy now that you're in rehab for your physical challenges, I called around and found a sponsor that was willing to come to you. That and if I ever catch you gambling again we're done. You lied to me and that hurts but I almost lost you for good and the hurts even more. I won't leave you now," he admitted, which wasn't easy.

"What would I do without you?" She smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

"You know something is bothering me and I think we need to talk," Nick said to Elliot over the phone. The elder detective was in the kitchen setting the table for dinner.

"What's bothering you? It about the case we aren't supposed to be working anymore? Or the mole at the precinct?" His partner wanted to know.

"All of it," Nick answered.

"Well why don't you come over for dinner? Liv and I just finished talking to Calvin about his mom and I think he could use another friendly face," Elliot admitted.

"Sounds good. I can be there in twenty," his partner told him.

"Great so will the pizza," Elliot said. With that the call ended and the Stabler turned to his wife who was shaking her head. Calvin had gone off to wash up for dinner.

"Hey it'll be ok Liv," he put her hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't know how he does it. He's had to grow up so quickly. I never wanted that for him," she admitted as she leaned into his touch.

"I know. Some things you can't change but he's still that little boy he needs to be. Especially when he's playing with Charlotte," he smiled.

"Very true," Olivia smiled. As if on cue, Charlotte let out a wail.

"Somebody is hungry or she needs to be changed," Olivia's eyes went wide.

"She knew we were talking about her," Elliot chuckled.

"Mom!" Calvin called from down the hall.

"Twenty bucks she needs more than her diaper changed," Elliot said as he helped her up off the couch. Olivia chuckled and shook her head before making her way down the hall. She was almost as fast on her crutches as she was walking before the incident and that made him smile. She'd be getting rid of those blasted things soon.

A little less than twenty minutes later, Nick showed up with the pizza delivery boy on his heels. Elliot paid the man and they headed into the kitchen.

"Where are Liv and the kids?" Nick wanted to know.

"Charlotte had to have an emergency bath. Liv is just putting her down for a nap," Elliot explained.

"She feeling ok?" Nick was concerned about the toddler.

"She has a slight fever but nothing we can't handle. Seems that lunch didn't agree with her," Elliot sighed.

"Uncle Nick!" Calvin said excitedly as he exited the hallway.

"Hey kiddo!" Nick gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Nick," Olivia smiled as she followed behind her son.

"Good to see you. Now how about some pizza?" Her former partner smiled back.

"Sounds good," she said. They all sat down and enjoyed their meal. Afterwards, Calvin went to check on Charlotte before heading to do his homework. Olivia, Elliot, and Nick cleaned up after dinner and then got down to business.

"So what is your concern? I know that tone of voice," Elliot said.

"Well I've just been pouring over it and something doesn't add up," Nick admitted.

"A lot of it doesn't add up. I mean we know that Vivian was trying to get back at SVU and we know that Simpson also wanted to get back at us. Price was supposedly only along for the ride and of course someone in the precinct was helping Simpson," his partner told him.

"Sure except for the fact that Tucker didn't find any evidence of someone inside our unit using their computer to look up badge numbers. No one used their desk phone to call in information about the squad's next move. Everything is clean," Nick said.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked.

"Tucker called me to tell me that he and Cassidy didn't find anything and he wanted to know if I had seen someone using a cell phone that they wouldn't have normally used or anything like that. I told him I hadn't. He seemed frustrated and then mentioned that the FBI was granting the two of them a chance to talk to Price," the younger man explained.

"Hard to find a mole that doesn't want to be found. Someone could have used a burner phone while they were in the locker room. As for the computer search, nothing says that they didn't even use a computer. I mean somebody filing the reports could have gotten the badge numbers off of those," Elliot pointed out.

"True but something that Tucker said bothered me," Nick said.

"Everything he says bothers people," Elliot smirked.

"Yeah but he said he wasn't sure how someone could do everything and not leave a trace or slip up or leave a witness. He's right. Vivian supposedly orders Price and Simpson to do what they have to do to pin things on SVU. She slips up somehow and gets herself killed. Simpson slips up and is killed by Price. Price slips up and robs some restaurant at a hotel. All through everything, magically the cop on Simpson's take, never slips up? He never leaves any evidence he's been there? No one is that careful. Even somebody who is trained to be careful makes a mistake eventually. Mindy Smith was the only loose end. She's still alive but she isn't talking. Tucker said she didn't know the guy she had been talking to was a cop but she won't tell them who it is so they can get him off the force," the younger detective pointed out.

"She's that afraid of this guy?" Olivia was beginning to figure something she wished she hadn't figured on.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"I know that look," Elliot said.

"She's that afraid because it's someone she's encountered since her arrest," Olivia told them.


	28. Chapter 28

"That isn't a very long list," Cragen admitted when Nick brought up his theory at the bar. Elliot and his partner met the Captain and Munch out in public to discuss the latest developments.

"And it includes IAB. There's no way that we can tell whether Tucker or Cassidy aren't in on it. They wouldn't need an excuse to look up badge numbers," Elliot pointed out.

"The only problem with it is, is that no one on that list has it out for us. That they would jeopardize their career and their freedom for Simpson makes no sense," Nick frowned, realizing that perhaps he was reaching. Munch opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the Captain's phone ringing. The Captain looked at it, got up from his seat, and walked away.

"Must be the girlfriend," the former detective smirked.

"Tight leash?" Elliot wondered.

"Oh like Liv doesn't have you on a tight leash," Munch shook his head.

"She will once the crutches go away," Nick teased.

"I'll want to be on one once those crutches go away," the waggle in Stabler's eyebrows told them everything they needed to know.

"That was the Chief of D's," Cragen announced when he returned to their little table.

"I was right. It was the girlfriend," Munch chuckled while Elliot and Nick tried to hold it in; he was still their Captain after all.

"Seems Price's interview by IAB didn't go as planned. Despite being declared sane by the FBI shrink, Price went ape on Cassidy and Tucker," Cragen ignored them.

"Went ape?" Nick gave him a look.

"He threw a chair which hit Tucker in the chest and then he went after Cassidy with his bare hands. No serious injuries but the FBI is dumbfounded. Especially when Price asked for Olivia and not his lawyer," the Captain admitted.

"Olivia? Why?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Says he has a message for her and wouldn't tell anyone but her. Now the Chief explained that Olivia wasn't on the force anymore and he said it didn't matter. The message he had to deliver was for her," Cragen had a confused look on his face.

"I'm not letting her do this again. The last time she got called in for something like this, Lewis almost killed her," Elliot was adamant.

"Lucky for you the FBI and the Chief agree. At this point it isn't safe to send anyone in with Price. They're sending him for another evaluation and some blood work to see if he was slipped something in his meal," Don told them.

"I have…" Munch started but was once again cut off; this time by his phone. He excused himself and quickly answered it. Don's phone rang again too and Elliot looked at Nick, who just shrugged.

"That was Casey. Mindy Smith just tried to hang herself in her cell. She didn't succeed but they got her at Bellevue for evaluation. Well if it ever comes to that. She's in a coma," John shook his head.

"That was the Chief again," Don said.

"Mindy Smith?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. The FBI is posting a guard by her door. She left a note though and they aren't releasing it to anyone," the Captain explained.

"It tells them who the mole is," Nick said.

"That would be my guess," Don nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up some foul language coming up at the end of the chapter – the big F-bomb so the rating for this chapter is a stronger T.

" _In a shocking turn of events in the investigation of Martin Price and his mostly dead cohorts, the FBI announced the arrest of NYPD Detective Brian Cassidy. It seems before a failed suicide attempt, the witness in this case left a note telling the FBI just who was the man she received instructions from. The FBI has refused to comment on just what else links Detective Cassidy to the crimes but the silence from the NYPD speaks volumes…"_  the reporter continued on but Olivia didn't hear any of it. She had spewed her morning coffee all over the kitchen table with the announcement of the arrest of her former colleague. While she was trying to clean it up, her cell phone rang. Ignoring the mess she had left, she quickly picked it up.

"Benson," she answered.

"You saw the news then?" Elliot asked, knowing that despite being married for a few years now, she would slip up and answer the phone with her maiden name when flustered. It happened most often when she was dealing with the kids and getting everybody off to school.

"I did," she nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"Explains why the Chief of D's wanted us down at the precinct this morning too. He has closed the internal investigation and wants everyone at the squad back on duty right now," Elliot told her.

"That's good news but I don't understand how this happened," Olivia admitted.

"The FBI is not letting us anywhere near it considering that IAB wasn't even to be trusted. They confiscated Brian's computer, his cell phone, everything in his desk, and then they're heading over to his apartment. Tucker is beside himself for not seeing it," her husband explained.

"Ordinarily, I'd love seeing Tucker squirm but this doesn't make any sense," she said.

"Oh I hear you. Maybe Cassidy will explain himself so they'll go easy on him," Elliot shrugged.

"Maybe…" her thoughts drifted to the message that Martin Price had wanted to give her. Now she wondered just what the murderer wanted to say.

"Hey, I gotta go but I'll see you later tonight ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, of course. We'll have to celebrate you being back on the job," she said.

"Sounds great. Love you," he told her.

"Love you too," she smiled slightly and hung up. She then went about cleaning up the mess. Charlotte gurgled at her mother as she shut off the television.

"Baby girl there is something Mommy needs to do. Let's see if Mrs. Hannigan from down the hall is available for a little while," Olivia smiled and Charlotte smiled right back.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a well behaved toddler," the former detective shook her head before dialing her neighbor.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Ma'am? Are you sure about this?" Corrections Officer David asked.

"Not really but I've been in a room with more dangerous psychopaths than this guy," she admitted.

"That's why I asked," he gave her a slight smile.

"Well I appreciate the concern but I'll beat him with my crutches if it comes to it," Olivia smiled.

"I'll be right outside," David said. She nodded and headed into the room where Martin Price was chained to the table.

"You're Olivia," he said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes and it took quite a bit for me to get down here so what message do you have for me?" Olivia wanted to know.

"She thought you were weak but I see the crutches don't hamper you as much as it looks like they do," Price smirked.

"They hamper plenty, trust me," she told him. She was beginning to wonder what message he could possibly have and why she wasted her time.

"As she lay dying, you know what she said to me?" Price asked. His tone was beginning to make her skin crawl. This man was definitely not as dumb as he behaved. Underneath that exterior there was a heart of a true psychopath.

"What message was I supposed to receive?" Olivia pushed.

"It was odd what she said to me when I found her. She said that she was the better fuck. As if she couldn't understand what had happened, as if being the better fuck meant something, meant she shouldn't have had to die. I suppose it was just her last synapses firing but now since the secret is out, I suppose it makes more sense for him to have killed her than me," Price shrugged.


	30. Chapter 30

_I suppose it was just her last synapses firing but now since the secret is out, I suppose it makes more sense for him to have killed her than me._ The words kept repeating in her head as the taxi drove her back toward the apartment. Stopping at the red light, the cab driver looked back at his fare wondering what exactly was going on in her head.

"Can you take me to the District Attorney's offices instead?" She suddenly asked.

"No problem," the cabbie said, now glad he didn't ask if she was ok. The rest of the ride was silent and when they arrived at her new destination, Olivia gave him the money before getting out. She was almost halfway to the steps before the cabbie realized what had happened. He shrugged and pulled away from the curb.

"Come in," Casey Novak said to the person knocking on the door to her office without looking up from her paperwork.

"Do you have a few minutes?" Olivia asked and immediately the red head looked up.

"Of course! Liv, I wish you had called first. We could have done lunch or something," Casey smiled and left her desk. They hugged and then Casey closed the door before taking a seat on the couch next to her friend.

"Well I wasn't sure I should come here until about thirty seconds before I told the cabbie," Olivia admitted.

"Where is Charlotte?" Casey asked, realizing that her friend wouldn't normally divert from her schedule when considering the toddler.

"Oh she's with Mrs. Hannigan," her friend said. Casey nodded and then let her continue. She quickly recounted the events at Rikers and her friend bit her lip.

"Anyway, I just…" Olivia trailed off. Just what? Just can't believe a former colleague and lover would do something like that? Just can't believe she fell into that trap of giving the criminal just what he wanted?

"I know that it was a shock to everyone that Brian was involved. I can't work the case. They've handed it over to the Federal Prosecutor and they're hoping that Brian will roll on Price. Although it seems like Price is rolling on Brian," Casey admitted.

"Can you really trust Price? He's looking to get away with it. We thought that the guys had him pinned on the murder of Vivian but now we don't even have that," Olivia heaved a sigh.

"Well I think the only thing to do is to call the Feds. Explain to them what he told you and then let them sort it out. I got a call from the Captain saying that none of the prints lifted from Price's Grandmother's house match Brian. All they have is Price's word against his. It'll be a tough case. Glad I'm not handling it," the ADA shook her head.

"Yes but unfortunately Brian as a suspect actually makes sense. He could look up badge numbers without anyone questioning anything. He would be the last person to suspect to talk to Simpson but it would have been easy for him to keep Simpson's release under wraps. He could easily get his hands on the listening devices and get Mindy to put them in the apartment. Lying to the teenager to make her think that she was helping Calvin and Charlotte get away from terrible parents would play to her sympathies. He probably figured she would never tell anyone after finding out he was a cop. The only reason he got caught was because she decided to leave a note in the event of her death," Olivia told her.

"Well I think the Feds are going after Brian for her attempt. The doctor's don't think she's going to make it. The oxygen to her brain was cut off for a long time," Casey frowned. Olivia shook her head. They fell into a comfortable silence until Casey's desk phone rang. She got up and answered it. The call was quick and she turned to her friend.

"I have to be in court in about twenty minutes," was all she got out before Olivia's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it, thinking that it was her neighbor wondering where she was. Instead it turned out to be the Federal Prosecutor.

"They're sending a couple of agents to pick me up. It seems my little visit to Rikers didn't go unnoticed," Olivia said after hanging up.

"Well that settles that then huh?" Casey asked.


	31. Chapter 31

"Mrs. Stabler, why did you go and see Martin Price?" The Federal Prosecutor, Stephen Waterston, wanted to know.

"He claimed he had a message for me," Olivia explained.

"What kind of message?" Waterston asked.

"Price claimed that as Vivian Arliss lay dying that she stated that she was the better bed partner," she said.

"Why would that make any difference to you why she said that?" Waterston gave her a look.

"Back when I started at Special Victims Unit, Mr. Cassidy and I had a one night stand. We were both new to the job and we both needed someone who understood where we were in handling the job," Olivia admitted.

"That's all fine and dandy but what does that have to do with the case?" The prosecutor wondered.

"By the time I went to speak to Mr. Price, Mr. Cassidy had been arrested. His statement was inflammatory to say the least but the fact of the matter was, I didn't know how the two men connected. I found out later that Mr. Cassidy and Mr. Price never met. Vivian was apparently the go-between. Mr. Price believed that I would infer that Cassidy killed his lover, Vivian, in order to make sure he was never caught," Olivia suggested.

"Objection, your Honor. Facts not in evidence," Brian's defense attorney, Jamie Lowell, stood up. She was losing and she could tell. The jury was not following her defense of Brian. Mindy Smith's parents had taken her off life support and her client was fingered by a dead teenager who had been proven to be a part of a horrible scheme to rip apart the NYPD's Special Victims Unit.

"Your Honor, it is a supposition by a former NYPD Detective with more than a decade of experience. Also as testified to earlier by current Internal Affairs Lieutenant Tucker, the burner phone discovered in the defendant's apartment had lewd texts on it to another burner phone which indicated that a female was on the other end of the line," Waterston argued.

"I'll allow it. I think even if Mrs. Stabler didn't say it, the text messages spell it out," Judge Sam Briscoe said.

"Why would he kill Vivian?" Waterston asked.

"She was a loose end. If she was ready and willing to turn over Price to the authorities then it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think she would turn Cassidy in, in an attempt to save her own skin," Olivia shrugged.

"So it was the plan all along to tie up the loose ends?" Waterston wanted to know.

"Usually that's what happens," Olivia nodded.

"Now why would Vivian help Brian do all these horrible things? How do we know that Price wasn't being spiteful? After all, Price was an old boyfriend of Vivian's," the prosecutor inquired.

"Vivian Arliss was an unstable woman with whom I have had dealings with in the past. She would do anything to hurt me in order to break the bond that I have with her son, Calvin, who is now my legally adopted son," the former detective said.

"So how does Cassidy fit into all of this?" Waterston asked.

"I believe the evidence found in his apartment answers that," Olivia pointed out.

"Government Exhibit F, your Honor," the prosecutor grabbed the remote off of his desk and pulled the pictures up on the television screen.

"What is this Mrs. Stabler?" He inquired.

"These would appear to be video of the defendant's apartment depicting what the FBI techs found upon executing the search warrant," she said. The video showed the walls of photos the FBI had found hidden in a closet. Brian had been doing more than just his job it seemed. All of the photos were of Olivia. It was obvious that he had been stalking her since before William Lewis had arrived in the precinct.

The jury was wide-eyed when they saw the photos. The defense tried to object but there really wasn't anything she could object to. Brian had figured on being safe and had not hidden or ditched any evidence. The FBI had enough to nail him and even some to nail Price. At this point, Olivia wondered just why Brian hadn't opted for the deal he'd been offered. She was the last witness for the prosecution and it would seem that the nails were firmly in the coffin.

"Your Honor, we request a brief recess," Lowell said.

"We'll break for lunch. Everyone is to be back in this court in one hour," Judge Briscoe nodded. With a bang of his gavel, the jury began to file out. Cassidy was hauled out of his seat by the court officers. He had seemingly given up. They were practically dragging him when he suddenly bolted upright. The officers lost their grip and one of them lost their weapon.

"Get him!" The officers shouted for help, realizing that the tactic had been a distraction.

"Brian! Don't do it!" Olivia pleaded with him as he held the gun to his temple. He would be going to jail but this was not the way she wanted to see things end.

"It was all for you! Don't you get it?!" He asked. The statement was enough for the officers to tackle him to the ground. As they worked to restrain him, the gun discharged.


	32. Epilogue

Winter had once again set in, in the city of New York and the wind whipped between the buildings. Snow flurried down and dusted the pedestrians who were running from store to store in an attempt to get everything they needed as Christmas approached. The hustle and bustle was one of every year before it and it would be the same every year after it.

The many yellow taxis wound their way through the city streets dropping people off at their destinations. One found its way down off the main streets and down a few side streets before reaching its destination that was not a very typical stop. It wasn't unheard of but given the time of year the traffic at the cemetery was often a little more increased.

"Give me five minutes?" The passenger asked the cabbie.

"I'll be right here," the cabbie responded. With a nod, the passenger left the vehicle and walked over the grass to the spot in the rows of headstones that they were searching for. Depositing a simple flower arrangement at the base of the grave marker, the passenger heaved a sigh.

"They'd call me crazy for coming out here you know," the conversation started and stopped for a brief moment as the struggle for what to say and the rationality of the moment sunk in. Heaving another sigh the person continued,

"This will be the last and only time I come out here. The only reason I did it now was because I wanted to show you that despite everything I will not live in fear. You aren't the first person I should have been afraid of and I'm sure you won't be the last but I can't let fear run my life anymore. I have a family, a job, a nice place to live, and I'll be damned if I let fear ruin any of it. Goodbye Brian." With that it was over almost as soon as it had begun. Turning on their heel, the person strode off for the cab and climbed in.

"Where would you like to go next?" The cabbie asked.

"Take me home please," the passenger smiled slightly at the driver. He smiled back and fired the taxi up; the destination set for the place he'd picked his fare up at.

Stepping out of the cab after paying the driver for his services, the passenger climbed the stairs to the apartment taking some of the steps two at a time. The urge to get home had been more than they realized and now as they finally approached the door, a smile made its way across their face. Sticking the key in the lock, they entered.

"That was quick. Everything go ok Liv?" Elliot asked as he turned from the dishes he was washing in the kitchen sink, flinging the kitchen towel over his shoulder.

"Yes. It was awkward but now it's done," she smiled as she closed the distance between them.

"Well say what you want, but I think that it was an important step. You've had a lot to deal with and now it's time to move on," he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Why do you stay with me?" She suddenly asked.

"What kind of question is that? We have an amazing little family. You're hot and the sex is the best. What reason should I have to leave?" He was joking around with her but he knew why she asked. Between William Lewis, her apparent stalker, Brain Cassidy, and the ensuing mental and physical challenges, it had been an uphill battle.

"I stay because I love you. I always have," he smiled and kissed her again.

"That's nasty," Calvin spoke up as he entered the room to find his adoptive parents in a lip-lock.

"You won't be saying that when you get a girlfriend," Elliot smirked.

"Yes because there is nothing sexier than bringing home a girl to two parents who work for the NYPD," Calvin rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with our jobs?" Olivia asked.

"Dad's going to interrogate her like she's some perp and you're going to tell her what she can and cannot do," Calvin said, referring to his mother's new job. The Commissioner had been true to his word. The same day the doctor cleared Olivia for desk duty, the phone had rang with an offer on the table. Despite her forced retirement, the Commissioner wanted someone with her experience level on his staff. She had been promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to the Commissioner's Office Staff. It was different than the detective work she was used to but it put her in command of handling inter-departmental issues and deciding which issues the Commissioner needed to know about. It was a position that commanded respect and given her experiences she got it.

"I was actually thinking of having Charlotte do the interrogation part," Elliot chuckled. The toddler had learned how to speak and lately her favorite words included "no", "more", and "potty".

"Oh geez, that's even worse," the young man couldn't help but laugh. The doorbell rang and the group stopped talking as Calvin answered it.

"Uncle Fin! I'm ready to go, just give me a second," the young man smiled as he scrambled for his shoes and his coat.

"All right but if we're going to beat the traffic and Amanda to that new video game we'd best get a move on," Tutuola smirked.

"So those fine motor skills must be working just fine," Olivia smiled.

"Yup. She's taking her shooting qualifications tomorrow. Just wanted to get some extra button jamming in beforehand," Fin explained.

"Well tell her good luck and we should get together after she passes," Elliot said.

"Absolutely. Come on playa' we have to roll," Fin ushered Calvin out into the hallway and with that the apartment was empty, save for Elliot and Olivia. Charlotte was in the capable hands of Mrs. Hannigan down the hall.

"I do believe that we have the apartment to ourselves," Elliot chucked the dishtowel that was on his shoulder onto the counter.

"Oh and what do you intend to do with this empty apartment?" Olivia gave him a look.

"Well I think you're wearing far too many clothes. There should only be one thing between us right now and it's in the nightstand drawer," Elliot went from playful to full of lust in no time flat. Ever since Olivia had been able to get rid of her crutches they had spent more time in the bedroom than any other room of the apartment.

"It seems any free second we have is spent with you wanting to be on top of me," she mused as he pulled her close, rubbing up against her, letting her know his intentions if she hadn't already guessed.

"You want me some place else?" The timbre of his voice dropped.

"Well I can think of one but that's kind of hard to do out here in the kitchen with our clothes on," she pointed out. Without so much as a thought, Elliot scooped her up in his arms. His lips locked onto hers and she could feel her body react. He didn't even need to break the kiss as he moved down toward the hallway. She pulled them apart so as to avoid bashing her head into the walls.

"That's not the way we want to spend the night," reminding him that despite the fact the crutches were gone they still had to be careful. He gave her wink as she grabbed the doorknob. They crossed the threshold and the door was kicked shut. It would remain that way until Calvin came home a few hours later.

**THE END**


End file.
